Seeking Sanctuary
by Greenhenge
Summary: Story takes place directly after Series One Episode 113.  Chapter 1 thru 29 are rated T and completes the story.  There will be a Chapter 30 with an M rating for anyone interested.  Pairing: Robin & Marian  Genre:  Romance & Adventure
1. Chapter 1

Title: Seeking Sanctuary

Author: greenhenge

Rating: Mature

Summary: The story takes place directly after 113: Marian & Edward aren't in Sherwood; Vasey & Guy are scheming; John's in trouble; the outlaws are bored; and a surprise or two are inside.

Pairings: Robin/Marian

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with BBC's Robin Hood, but I have been to the Major Oak.

SEEKING SANCTUARY

By greenhenge

**CHAPTER 1:**"Do you know who I am?"

"Stay where you are!"

John Little sat rooted to his place. The voice came from somewhere close behind, yet he could discern in the shadows to his left a second form. Foresters! His mind raced over a dozen plans for defense, then rejected them as, not two, but four armed men approached; one on each side had nocked an arrow.

"Wolfshead!"

At last the owner of the voice moved into view and the outlaw, reasonably certain all were accounted for, pounced upon the nearest, bowling him over and into the second.

Two arrows flashed for an instant, but the first only grazed John's beard and the second was wide. Eyes blazing, the wolfshead tightened his grip on his quarterstaff and charged furiously toward the third. His attack seemed wild and frenzied, but in fact was far from it – every movement, every thrust was executed with deadly determination and controlled power. THWAP! John's quarterstaff cracked over the helmet of the third forester and he fell to the ground, unconscious. The fourth threw his bow to the ground and dove blindly into the undergrowth of gnarled vines, brambles and ferns. With an oath Little John threw his broken staff aside and sped after the retreating figure.

Unexpectedly the big man lost his footing and lay sprawled face down on the path, his breath knocked from him by the fall. Believing he tripped, the gleam of a broadsword revealed a different truth.

"On your feet!" Many strong hands hauled him upright and his arms were quickly pinioned behind. While still attempting to catch his breath one of the soldiers struck John full in the face.

The outlawed giant didn't flinch, but instead spat upon his enemy, despite the knowledge that additional blows were sure to follow.

"Hold!" The voice of authority was elderly and feminine. "Bring him here, this one that faces his executioners so brazenly."

Shoved to the side of an ornate litter situated atop a wagon, John reasoned it was this lady's escort that took him. Had he not followed that miserable coward, he would be free.

"On your knees before your betters!" The woman hissed. The point of a blade at his back forced Little John's compliance.

"You are no better than me." Narrowing angry eyes toward the woman, he thought how incredibly ancient she must be. Craggy and wrinkled, her face was as colorless as willow bark in winter. Her eyes were watery-blue and sunken, she appeared so frail that any passing breeze might carry her away like some withered autumn leaf.

"Do you know who I am, vermin?"

"I do not care!" John's defiance stoked the old woman's ire.

A boney hand shot out from between the heavy drapes and gripped John's throat with a power that belied her feeble appearance. The old witch embedded her nails into his flesh until blood was drawn.

"I will have respect from you!" She released her hold, but still spoke in a fierce whisper. "How do you suppose I find amusement, an old woman like me?" The outlaw knew better than to reply. "I watch animals die," she cackled, "…animals like you!"

Chapter 2: "Sanctuary is the only option."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: "Sanctuary is the only option."

By happenstance of birth, King Henry's second son was dubbed Prince John Lackland by his father because he would inherit none of his holdings; first born Richard was the sole heir. The prince's enemies called him John Softsword, as the sickly man was not known for his military prowess. Since his business acumen was best suited to self-serving schemes, the Prince needed a trusted ally; Hugh de burgh understood this perfectly.

Rising from minor positions in the Plantagenet's royal household, Hugh and John had a long association. Knowing Sheriff Vasey was supremely untrustworthy Prince John wanted Hugh to oversee the Sheriff's latest scheme: acquire as much land as possible for John and rid Nottinghamshire of Robin Hood and his brigands. Eager to improve his position at court John sought land, as much as possible by any means possible; and hanging the dangerous hellion and his horde would surely enhance his untenable reputation with the ladies.

When the Earl of Huntingdon initially chose an outlaw's life, the Sheriff secretly welcomed his new adversary. Vasey had long ago conquered the peasants and toyed with them to his black-heart's content. Sir Guy of Gisborne was incompetent and his solution to every problem was brute force; finesse was not in the man's vocabulary. It had been so easy to humiliate, intimidate and berate him into submission; continuously threatening Gisborne's position retained his loyalty.

Vasey was bored like the cat prodding a dead mouse. Robin, ah…he was a challenge, a worthy, complex opponent. Devilishly he relished the chance to explore Locksley's mind: the warrior who no longer wants to kill; the earl who frees his manservant then rewards him with position and property; the man who sees peasants as human beings, not chattel. Oh yes, he was too delicious a project to be removed! That is... until the bold outlaw committed the insult for a man like Vasey – a public and mocking humiliation.

Robin foiled the Sheriff's scheme to expose his nobles' disloyalty; he pinned Vasey's robes to a wooden table with two errorless arrows; and then the brazen Locksley dealt the coup de gras – dangling his Lord Sheriff from the rafters in the great hall of his very own castle! The outlawed earl then mocked the Sheriff shouting: "An audience with the sheriff has been…suspended!" The triumph punctuated with the cheekiest of smiles from the victor accompanied by loud and very public laughter. When news of this latest mortification spread as far south as London, Robin Hood's life was forfeit.

The best victory of the day for the dashing people's hero was his perfectly timed rescue of Sir Edward which subsequently exposed the faux king and saved his lady love from a dishonest wedding. But these spectacular successes brought only fleeting happiness as the dark hand of fate cast it shadow.

Marian's much-loved father, Sir Edward of Knighton took ill. The dampness of the cold nights and dewy mornings aggravated the former sheriff's aching joints and invaded his lungs; the resulting cough was quickly worsening. The elderly lord had neither the will nor physical strength to defend against the assault inside his body or the one to be waged by the Sheriff. His daughter, concerned only with his health, feared he would certainly die living in the forest.

Unwilling to entrust her father's care to the good sisters of Rufford Abbey, Marian took the veil of a novice to oversee Edward's recuperation; her sense of duty and devotion prevented her from leaving his side. Despite his best efforts, Robin was unable to convince her to stay with him; she insisted sanctuary was the only option.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:** "I need you to speak!"

An oppressive tension hung in the atmosphere in Nottingham Castle; Sir Guy of Gisborne was intensely aware of it as he entered the great hall. He felt it like some physical presence. Guy's complete consternation over being excluded from the discussions with Hugh de Burgh hit him like a fist to the gut as he watched Vasey commiserating with the Prince John's envoy.

It did not escape his attention their conversation ceased when he approached the two officials. They eyed him suspiciously as he took his seat. Dismissing the stifling air to his distracting depression over Vasey's exclusion, Gisborne was not as alert as he should have been, He did not perceive the Sheriff's short nod directed to the serving woman nor the mixing of a brownish liquid with the wine in his goblet.

"So this plan of yours, Anceline…" de Burgh said mockingly.

"Do not call me that!" Vasey was livid! Gisborne looked away to conceal his smirking grin.

"But it is your name." The envoy laughed loudly, he knew Vasey hated it. " Nottingham's 'Little God' – he trusts no one and no one trusts him."

The Sheriff drummed his fingers on the table impatiently, "Are you quite finished?"

de Burgh nodded. "So this plan of yours depends upon Gisborne here?"

"Somehow I think he may be up to it this time! Drink Guy," the Sheriff scoffed.

The man's manner was condescending, his grin too broad; something was afoot and Guy was now instantly wary. Had the Sheriff learned of his latest activities? Had the captain of the guard dared to mention his secretly hiring out men-at-arms? Had that cursed merchant told him of the sudden new "tax" on merchandise?

"My lord…" Gisborne started.

Sensing the man's hesitation, the Sheriff eased his tone. "Guy? Never have I known you to refuse a drink."

"Good God, man," Hugh de Burgh growled impatiently. "Why so suspicious? If it was poison do you think the Prince would be involved? Tsk...tsk…" He clucked shaking a finger, "…it would not be proper for a man in my position to be party to such a deed." It was a clumsy attempt at reassurance.

Vasey shot his co-conspirator an icy stare, then immediately transformed his expression and turned to his victim. "Come along Gisborne, have a drink with us. It is from my personal stock of French claret."

The Sheriff's attempt was equally inept, but Guy was clueless, too bewildered to refuse; he drained the cup. The concoction stung his throat and almost immediately his eyes began to water.

"Now Vasey," de Burgh asked settling in his chair, "what exactly is the effect supposed to be?"

Vasey's grin was totally unguarded now. "Feeling a little…feverish, Guy?" He taunted, licking his lips like a fox entering the hen house.

Sweat rolled in great beads down the knight's face. His entire body felt as though it were aflame. "You HAVE poisoned me!"

"Nonsense. You've many more inane and incompetent years left," Vasey laughed sadistically.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:** "The Tortoise"

Robin stood beside the small stream running below the new campsite. The brook made little bubbling sounds as it flowed along to the place where he last held Marian in his arms. He could not bring himself to visit the spot. After only three days in Sherwood, Marian retreated to Rufford Abbey with her father.

Founded near the end of the reign of Stephen, the abbey was dedicated to honor the Blessed Virgin. Rufford Abbey sat in the center of Sherwood encompassing thirty acres along the banks of the River Trent. With Marian in residence there, she was right in the middle of Robin's world, but not in his life.

The original plan was to take Edward to his cousin's estate in Lincoln after Robin saved him from the Sheriff's deceitful plan to eliminate the nobles loyal to King Richard. Edward, who was already ailing, had not fared well in the damp forest and Marian feared he would not be fit enough to make the long trip. Her solution, ensconce him in Rufford Abbey to protect him from the Sheriff, and she would accompany him and nurse him back to health.

Robin hated the plan and did his best to talk her out of it. But, she would accept no other option. Marian had been at Rufford for over six months and Robin was despondent. The memory of her clung like an evening mist to the paths and places she frequented. Robin still saw her at times, at the very corner of sight and would turn suddenly only to have the vision disappear. Some days every color in the forest reminded him of his love.

After all they overcame; Robin could not accept this latest reversal in their journey back to each other. He was certain after saving Edward and Marian slugged Gisborne at the altar, she would join him in the forest and they would fight together against the injustices in the shire. His mind understood her devotion to her father, but his heart could not bear always being second; Robin was painfully realizing what Marian experienced when he chose to leave her to follow his King.

Once again Robin withdrew from the group; once again he lost Marian. "I'm here; I am alive," he pleaded with the stoic trees. "Still she finds reasons to stay away. Will she ever stop punishing me for going off to war?" That was Robin's understanding of the situation and his men grew tired of his self pity.

Even months ago his comrades' encouragement could not penetrate the hard shell Robin grew concerning Marian. Much nicknamed him 'The Tortoise' because every time the subject of Marian was mentioned Robin withdrew inside his shell oftentimes leaving the group for two or three days at a time. The leader would not tolerate such behavior from his men, but it became his habit.

After his last disappearance a week ago his men demanded they get back to work. For two days they were active and productive once more. There were purses, trinkets, foodstuffs and grain, all taken easily enough. The old, good days had apparently returned, except for one thing – Robin initially chose a pattern of attacks along the major routes to Nottingham, but it soon became clear their movements brought them successively nearer to the environs of Rufford Abbey.

"We'll be robbin' at the abbey's gate t'morrow," Alan observed dryly as the group returned to camp that night.

John whistled to silence him. "Leave it alone!" he cautioned.

The activity of the day had taken its toll and none mentioned a need for food, not even Much. Everyone settled quickly for the night and was soon in deep, dreamless slumber.

Robin alone remained awake that night, apart from the others, watching the fire die. He knew exactly how near they were to Rufford – he wanted to be near it, knowing Marian was there. He hoped to see her, and each day planned their raids along that route.

That was the last time the gang had a normal day. John took off and had not returned. Now, Alan appeared on the pathway and seeing the depth of Robin's contemplation, debated whether or not he should disturb him. He chose to approach and laid a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Don't you think you've been pining long enough?"

"It's not a dog or a horse I've lost, Alan."

"I know. But it's been months now."

Robin's eyes flashed blue fire, "I cannot forget her!" Alan should know better than to intrude upon him here. Whatever he had to say could wait. Then, he quietly added, "I never give up…on anyone."

"John is not back yet. Much went as far as Duxford. They say 'e left 'ere last night."

"What was he doing in Duxford?"

Alan answered with a shrug. The way Robin was acting lately, the subject of women was one the band avoided out of kindness. "Djaq and Will are looking for a trail…you comin'?"

With a quick nod from Robin, the two departed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:** "You deserve more."

After walking over a mile around the perimeter of the camp looking for clues or a tracks Djaq and Will took a break and sat down under the leafy canopy of leaves.

"I am worried about John," Djaq said solemnly.

"There was no sign he ever made it this close to camp," Will replied, removing his faithful axe from its strap, now comfortably able to lean back against the broad trunk of the shade tree. "We will have to get the others - widen the search."

"If we can drag Robin into action," she said pointedly, staring at Will with luminous, ebony eyes. "He is so distant. What is Marian thinking?"

"You are closer to knowing that than any of the rest of us," Will smiled, "at least you are a woman." His grew smile wider.

Djaq managed only a weak smile in return. "I have not acknowledged that part of me for…since I was enslaved. Maybe no woman's life left in me."

"That is not true," Will reassured gently putting his arm around her slim shoulders.

"Too much damage, Will. I do not know if I can be whole again." The sadness in her eyes went right to Will's heart as she continued quietly, "You deserve more."

The kindness in his voice wrapped around her like a favorite shawl, "I can determine that, Djaq. We are all wounded by life in some way. But if fear keeps us from seeking happiness, we will never know what could be."

"I am not afraid," she lied. "Look at Robin and Marian. We see they are in love better than they do. All they do is argue and fight and for a change they fight and argue."

"I cannot speak for them. Every relationship is different." Will paused and the wise words of Dan Scarlett came into his mind and he shared them. "My father told me once that love is pain, but it is also joy." Will's sensitive eyes pleading more than his voice, "Please do not give up one avoiding the other."

The Saracen considered his words, but they did not allay her fears. She stood up and he joined her, wondering what was going on in that pretty little head of hers.

"I'm sorry Will, what you want I cannot give you…not yet." Djaq fought to keep her emotions at bay.

"Maybe you will change your mind?" Will refused to give up.

"Maybe," she demurred, "…but not yet."

Hope and disappointment battled for control, and he admitted, "I care for you Djaq."

Without another thought, Djaq stepped up on a conveniently placed log and kissed him quickly on the cheek. A bashful smile peaked out and she said, "When I am ready, you will know."

Holding hands the two headed back to camp unable to suppress their jubilant smiles.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: **"I need you to speak!"

Gisborne's breathing was labored and shallow; he grimaced at the sudden knife-life pain in his stomach. The objects about the room grew indistinct, and his head dropped with a thump to the wooden table. Yet, strangely his hearing remained keen and his mind alert, despite what was now intense pain.

The Sheriff was beside him, his eyes glittering. "Can you hear me, Gisborne?"

The knight moaned his reply.

"I need you to speak, damn it!"

"I…can hear..." Guy moaned, still unable to lift his head from the table.

"Good. Now repeat these simple instructions. Say: "I need to get to Newark.'"

"I…need to…get to…Newark," Guy replied, struggling to hold the six words in his mind.

The Sheriff continued his coaching, "Fine. Now say 'Hildegard will die.'" Again the tortured knight repeated the phrase.

"Lady Hildegard?" The King's man questioned.

"Yes Hugh. My dear old Aunt Hildegard."

"Is she still alive?"

"The woman is older than sin. I swear she lives on because neither God nor the devil want her." The Sheriff's tongue was acid sharp this day.

"What has she got to do with this plan of yours?"

"Gisborne begins his ride to Newark to greet Hildegard. Of course Rufford Abbey is en route, and we know who's in residence there, don't we?

"Ah…" de Burgh replied, "…Edward Fitzwalter, your predecessor, and his daughter, Lady Marian."

"All Gisborne has to do is drink the potion, seek shelter at Rufford for his sudden 'illness,' and speak his message while in apparent delirium. It's sure to bring Robin Hood."

"I don't follow you…what if Marian does not see Gisborne? There are dozens of sisters…."

"And all women!" The Sheriff spat, as if the last word left a bad taste in his mouth. "All bored and boring with nothing to pass the time but telling tales an ill knight may speak in a haze of fever! Do not worry; Marian will hear of it, she and Robin Hood!" The Sheriff fingered his chain of office and smiled again. "When Gisborne here appears to escort Hildegard to the castle, I spring the trap. In the confusion dear old Auntie succumbs."

"What?"

"How much excitement can an old woman take? And if the raid is not shock enough, she may fall from her litter or whatever she's riding around in these days…."

"She may…."

"Do not worry, Hugh. Whatever I'm forced to do, you won't need to know about it."

"Good," the ambassador remarked, assured his conscience could remain clear.

"God knows she's stood between me and my inheritance long enough. Think of it, twenty thousand acres." The greedy Sheriff rubbed his hands together with devilish delight.

"Don't you mean ten thousand acres, Sheriff?" Hugh de Burgh took great pleasure in annoying Vasey. He had no use for the man and most certainly did not trust him. Vasey promised de Burgh ten thousand acres of Hildegard's estate if he came to Nottingham to witness the capture of Robin Hood, knowing that after so many false reports Prince John would not believe it without trusted corroboration. Sheriff Vasey was through being bested by a self-important noble do-gooder, four peasants and a Saracen woman!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:** "That one's trouble!"

It was late afternoon when Robin and crew were nearing Nettlestone. The purses they took several few days ago would help the villagers buy seed for spring planting. And Robin hoped someone from the village might have seen John.

Owen the miller grinned as the outlaws of Sherwood came around the bend leading to the village. It was unusual to see Robin; he had rarely been seen in the villages for the last couple of months.

"Robin is good to see you," Owen greeted. "It has been awhile."

Kate came out into the sunshine and from the corner of her eye observed Gillian, the village vixen. She saw the determined set of the young woman's jaw, the proud stance and recalled the stories Gillian was spreading in the villages these past weeks. Kate wished she'd been more watchful in the recent past. The entire scene came back like yesterday….

_Several weeks ago the outlaws waylaid two wagons of ale and wine bound for Nottingham. It did not take long before every inhabitant of Nettlestone was with the outlaws in the depths of Sherwood. Nothing could keep Owen from going and Kate went under the pretext of keeping her husband out of trouble._

_There was laughing, eating, dancing and carrying on much as they did every year at the time of the Blessing._

_The major difference - at Blessing time light ale and honey mead were available. None were as strong as the Sheriff's libations, nor was there as much of it. There were flirtations and goings on, but there usually were at Blessing celebrations, too. Time and time again Djaq urged them to have a care; finally disgusted with the over-indulgence she disappeared into the night._

_Kate well-remembered the tales Gillian spread the next day. Robin pursued and won her, and there was nothing lacking now but a ceremony. In fact, Robin asked her to join him in Sherwood that very night, to take Marian's place, but Gillian's folks were elderly and feeble; she could not abandon them. Too late then, Kate wished she had been sober. She remembered seeing Robin laughing and unsteady, locked in her embrace as they left the circle of firelight. Kate fell asleep shortly thereafter and had only Gillian's tongue to pass on the rest. And Owen, all he would say was, "It is none of our business, Kate."_

_"Do you hear what she's saying?" She questioned her husband._

_"Let her say what she likes."_

_"And what if it is true?"_

_"What if it is?"_

_"They'll be trouble over this, Owen. There'll be none of us be safe if the Sheriff finds out Robin Hood's wife, or whatever, lives in Nettlestone!"_

Gillian's story took on greater credibility since Marian was not with them.

"Robin!" Gillian ran and flung both arms about his neck in as possessive a manner as she knew. She kissed him quickly before he could protest.

Kate made a disgusted face, "That one's trouble."

"Wouldn't mind that kind of trouble!" Alan grinned admiring the pretty, buxom blonde.

Robin, his face reddening, pulled Gillian roughly aside by her forearm. He caught Owen's eye who indicated Robin could use the mill for privacy.

Roughly tossing the fawning girl inside, Robin glared at her. As soon as he closed the outer door, Gillian's hands clutched at him once more.

"What's wrong, Robin?" She well knew their every word was being overhead, and would use the opportunity to strengthen her claim of Robin's affection.

Holding her firmly by both wrists, Robin growled, "Stop it! Stop it!"

Tears suddenly appeared. "I love you. I can't help it, Robin. I'll do anything…"

He released her abruptly, clenching his fists and looking toward heaven for divine assistance.

"It's Marian isn't it? If she stayed away…she's not good enough for you. She doesn't love you!"

Robin slapped her hard across the face, desperate to quiet her. It could be argued which of them were more surprised.

Gillian held her stinging cheek, her eyes reflecting both shock and fear. It was the look in those eyes and self-loathing at striking her that preceded Robin's hasty apology. "Forgive me."

Had he been better acquainted with girls like Gillian, he would have left her right then and there. Instead, he repeated his regrets and afforded Gillian time to arrive at a more subtle strategy.

"You've nothing to apologize for." The young woman hadn't blushed in years, but managed to now. "I do love you…forgive me…but I do."

Receiving no response, Gillian continued in a voice much more tender, "I'll never bother you again. I swear, but…we can still be friends, can't we?"

Robin nodded his consent.

"Kiss me goodbye?" As she spoke she offered her cheek and he brushed it with his lips.

A small enough request to grant he reasoned. And with that, he left the mill relieved the matter was resolved so quickly.

Gillian caressed her cheek with the palm of her hand and squeezed her eyes shut against gathering tears. It's only Marian that keeps us apart, she thought. Were she gone his eyes would be opened and he would realize that.

Owen caught up with Robin as he left the mill. "Guess you'll be going, eh?" Owen tried not to grin, but failed somewhat.

Appreciative of the money for new seeds, the villagers shared enough of their stores with Much to make a fine meal. A slaughtered turkey, vegetables and a sack of flour from the mill were packed for the return trip to camp.

Once away from Nettlestone, it became clear to Robin that Much was glaring at him, greatly agitated. Finally he asked him what the matter was.

"They said you hit her!"

"'e slapped 'er Much," Alan corrected, "It's not like e' hurt 'er any."

"Oh," Much mumbled appearing to be deep in thought for some moments until he asked, "You would not slap Marian?"

"Of course not!" Robin assured him emphatically, but offered no further explanation.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: **"A spectacle indeed!"

Midday marked Little John's capture. The old woman and her retinue avoided the forest and took the road northward headed for Newark; their prisoner was held fast to her ladyship's wagon by weighty ropes. As they moved further into open country, John was planning his escape. He knew it would not be enough to shed his bonds; he must elude any pursuers as well.

Hildegard's wretched face popped out between the folds of richly embroidered draperies. She eyed her hostage sharply then snapped an order to the nearest soldier. "Secure this creature! These cords could not hold even me, you ignoramus!"

The ropes were replaced with chains and Little John's heart sank as they were clamped not only to his wrists, but his ankles. The party scarcely resumed their journey when a deep voice at the head of the procession called out roughly.

"Ho there! Clear the way for the Lady Hildegard!" There followed the sound of carts and beasts as they were removed from the narrow roadway.

Curious eyes followed the bearded giant as he passed alongside the small caravan. They were coming from Nottingham judging from the direction they traveled. Hoping to find a familiar face or a friend notify Robin, John scrutinized each man. There was no friendly face only a narrow-eyed stare of faint recognition from a burly man who nudged the fellow beside him muttering too quietly to be heard.

John neared the last conveyance in the waiting party, a large iron cage set upon a sturdy wagon; it was similar to the one he attacked to rescue his son and the bow maker from Gisborne's incarceration; but the cage contained no prisoners this time. By the bulk and furry coat John recognized the beast as a bear, curled up with its head and forelegs hidden from view. He could very well imagine the poor creature's fate and wondered if it had been blinded.

"You!" The horrifying woman screeched pointing a crooked finger at the burly, cowering man. "Come along, fool!"

John turned to see the unfortunate who was summoned. It was the same man that earlier had ogled him so closely.

"M'lady, let me take this ruffian off your hands." The man said excitedly, bowing clumsily.

"At what price?" Hildegard inquired, leaning her ancient face toward him.

"Well…" The man stuttered, obviously no match for Lady Battleaxe. "I…er…I will give you ten pounds for him…and gladly, m'lady! Why…I…I could put him in with my bear!" The man laughed heartily, "Oh yes! A fine show it will be…yes, yes!"

Vasey's aunt had only to nod, a motion nearly imperceptible, and the man's neck was caught from behind in a suffocating grip. "Now tell me the real reason you want him, you worm! Who is he?"

"He's…he's one o' Robin Hood's…." The guard tightened his grip. "Oh lady, it's true! He's worth thirty pounds in Nottingham!"

Leering at the pitiful man she hooted cruelly. "One of Robin Hood's? And so easily taken!" Her cackle irritated John's fraying nerves.

Recovering her composure after having a right good laugh at John's expense, Hildegard turned to address the stranger. "I give you your miserable life, vermin! The bear I'll take."

"My bear! But lady…"

"A spectacle indeed!" Hildegard was still chuckling and mumbling to herself as she ducked back inside her covered litter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:** "Bait for a trap?"

Marian stood speechless before Mother Agnes. "Did you hear me, Marian?"

"Yes," she answered softly. "But, I cannot do it, Reverend Mother."

"Cannot? Have you not yet learned that through Christ all things are possible?" The question was kindly asked.

"You do not know how evil he is! The harm he has done to innocent people."

"It is not for us to judge, Marian. Was our Lord merciful only to the righteous?"

"No ma'am," the answer was spoken in a whisper.

"Let go of the past, Marian. Let the Lord's peace fill your mind and heart." Her hands were soft and they grasped Marian's warmly. "You are tormented by things that should be forgotten. You sought sanctuary here, for your father, so he could rest and grow strong. Peace and rest are here for you too, but until you can forgive, they will elude you. Embrace the peace child. You must forgive this man, no matter his sins."

"I cannot!" Marian insisted more forcibly.

"You can and you must. Go to him. Serve him. The Lord will give you strength."

Nodding, Marian made her way to the infirmary, her mind in a whirl. Go to Guy of Gisborne! The man surpasses any animal for cruelty and savagery! She entered the tiny cubicle in which the man had been deposited.

Gisborne was divested of his arms and weapons, attended only by one very young, very nervous novice. "Marian, I am so glad you've come." A sigh of profound relief spilled out with the acknowledgement.

"You have seen fevers before," Marian reminded her taking the basin of herbal water from the girl's trembling hands.

"Never a man, Marian, never a man! You have been…betrothed…so…." The overwrought novice caught herself at Marian's sudden shock. "I am sorry, it's just…I'm sorry!" She could say no more and quickly fled.

Marian turned her attention to Gisborne's writhing form, soaked with perspiration. She couldn't readily determine whether or not he was conscious. "Sir Guy, can you hear me?" He did not reply, but moved uneasily, moaning and clutching his side.

"Have you pain?" Marian asked the question, but she had no interest in his answer.

He stiffened with new suffering and struggled to force the words he must say.

The effects of the Sheriff's potion were intense. Had the sheriff been inclined to consult his herbalist, he may have discovered the mixture was unpredictable. The knight had no need to feign his delirium; he felt as though his brain were filled with a nest of buzzing hornets, each adding its sting to his agonizing pain.

Marian sat beside him, sponging his head, forcing her unwilling hands to obey. These hands that once caressed Robin now soothed his enemy. The man lying here attempted to kill King Richard and nearly killed her love, literally and figuratively. Since then he compounded many times his crimes against God and man. She wondered how many widows this arrogant, hateful man had made and found not a shred of pity within her heart, not any more. The realization sent a chill down her spine. I must forgive, she told herself; I must!

Mechanically continuing her ministration, Marian vacillated between thoughts of condemnation and the necessity for pardon. Someone entered the cubicle and she turned to see Mother Agnes.

"I have seen you more tender to a wounded animal, Marian."

"This one is less than that, Mother." Marian replied, lowering her head.

Under the watchful eye of the saintly woman, Marian forced words of comfort, urging the criminal to rest and lie easily.

"What is his ailment, can you tell?"

Marian bent over Guy and took time to observe him closely. He was flushed and there was something odd about his breathing. She bent closer still and became aware of an oddly familiar, strangely sweet odor on his breath. Where had she first come across it?

Gisborne grew more uneasy, tossing on the pallet and groaning, while in his mind a single voice – Vasey's voice – kept repeating, "I need you to speak, damnit!" Over and over the command was repeated and the knight struggled to comply.

"New…ark." Forcing one word was all Gisborne could manage.

"What of Newark?" Marian demanded.

"She's to die…Hilde…." In Guy's mind the message was given and received; he returned to unconsciousness.

As she listened, Marian again caught the odd scent that clung to him and suddenly she knew. Witch's blossom! She smelled it once before when she had been called to minister to a small child who had eaten some of its flowers. There had been fever and pain similar to what Guy was now experiencing, but not nearly so severe.

Smiling Marian thought someone tried to poison him! But he would recover, of that she was certain. Strange though, anyone with enough skill to prepare and administer the potion would be unlikely to miscalculate the dosage; wouldn't one normally prefer to give too much rather than too little if killing was the intended purpose? Marian knew the potion would burn the tongue and most assuredly would be detected in any drink….

"What is it?" The Reverend Mother asked, interested in knowing the reason for Marian's puzzlement.

"The Sheriff is up to something…" She snapped her fingers, "I am sure of it!"

"What do you mean, Marian?"

"I do not know… exactly..." She paused, "…it is a...suspicion. I think the patient's illness may be intentional."

"You think he has been poisoned?" Mother Agnes did not conceal the surprise in her voice.

"Duped, more like. Bait for a trap."

"A trap, for whom?"

"Robin Hood."

The Reverend Mother straightened, her shoulders back, "Always Robin Hood on your mind, child." Her point was punctuated by the disappointment in her voice.

"Were I to give that message, Robin would certainly go to Newark and try to warn the lady, whoever she is." Coldly she eyed Gisborne again. "Had the Sheriff used any other mixture, I would never have suspected." Marian rose as if to leave.

"Marian!" The abbess chastised her, "where are you going?"

"He needs no further care. In a few hours he will recover completely." The younger woman seemed to flow through the doorway, her blue novice robes unfurling behind her like a flag in the wind.

Mother Agnes overtook her along the path spanning the inner court. "You know child, regardless of his reason for being here, you are obliged to forgive the man, for your own sake Marian, more than his."

"I know, Mother. I am seeking after it, truly. It's just that…."

"To forgive is the most difficult of tasks. But it is not impossible."

Marian bowed her head and formed a silent prayer for strength. A part of her longed to be like this saintly nun who possessed the essence of true peace; Mother Agnes reached a plateau that knew no highs or lows, just the day to day sameness of uninterrupted calm, seeing all people as souls accountable to God without regard to estate. By the time Marian raised her head, the Reverend Mother had gone.


	10. Chapter 10 Small matter your wish!

**Chapter 10:** "Small matter your wish!"

Robin grew more and more agitated as the day progressed. Djaq and Will had not found Little John's trail; no one had seen him for days. The outlaws were rapidly running out of logical places to look. Pausing to rest and collect their thoughts the group stopped within a copse; it would provide some cover as they were only one hundred yards from the road.

Robin was the only one who dozed off lying on a gently sloping patch of grass, crossing his feet at the ankles, arms relaxed by his sides. The sickening smell of blood and singed flesh filled his senses; he could hear ferocious roars surrounding him. He tried to shake off the sensations as a man's face appeared as clearly as though the fellow stood in front of him. Startled awake by the intensity of the dream, Robin sat up with a jerk and tried to calm his breathing.

"What does it mean?" Will Scarlett asked after Robin settled and told of the odd dream.

"John is in trouble…the man's face…I know I have seen it before…in Nottingham perhaps. I do not know for sure…."

Much suggested they make their way along the edge of the main road out of Nottingham. Some traveler would perhaps be willing to exchange a bit of information for the right to keep his purse.

There being no better or other plans, Robin agreed.

[I [/I

Little John spent the next day and the one following, walking beside the cage in which the bear was confined. The beast didn't move too often. Indeed, it lay so quietly it seemed almost dead, and John wondered how long the poor creature had been imprisoned.

The party stopped for the night and the outlaw could finally sit and rub his sore ankles and wrists. The manacles had worn deep, bloody ridges into his flesh, yet there was no talk of removing them.

As dusk crept over Lady Hildegard's encampment, her soldiers were busily clearing an area in the center of the camp, pulling vines and uprooting the scrubby brush. John watched as the caged bear was deposited nearby then yanked out of confinement by the chain around its neck. It was secured in the center of the cleared area by a long wooden spike attached to the other end of the chain.

The old curmudgeon appeared leaning on an elaborate cane with a gold-filigreed, ivory handle; she grinned menacingly at John. "Bring him here!" She ordered. The outlaw was shoved before her and forced to his knees.

"Do you know in what way you differ from this animal?"

There was no reply.

"In no way!" She cackled and the nearest soldiers joined in.

"You have seen bear baiting?" The withered hag asked; John held his tongue yet again, "Your eyes tell me you have, I'll warrant. Ah! Look how his snout follows the smell of blood on you. Of course, bears are blinded for the dogs, aren't they? That's because dogs have value only when they live! But we have no dogs for this brute…only you! And you have value dead or alive."

Again she shrieked and John wanted to shove the sound back down her skinny throat. He shook his head, "I will not put on a show for you."

"Small matter, your wish!" A gnarled finger was pointed at him, "You will defend yourself or be food for the beast. I imagine by morning he will have a taste for you!" Her baleful laugh was disturbing and John shuddered involuntarily.

"Defend myself with what?" He demanded, but the woman turned and left him there without replying.

John sat, his head cradled in his hands. "Robin, where are you," he muttered? The temptation for dejection was great but instead, Little John studied the bear. First things first, he thought and began to plan.

[B [/B

Marian tossed on her narrow pallet and woke for the third time in as many hours; the same nagging doubt tormented her. What if she were wrong about Gisborne? What if the murder of some unfortunate woman was in the offing and she was the only one with knowledge of it?

Robin should be told. The facts should be put to him, along with her suspicions; he could decide what action to take. If it wasn't already too late! In the darkness she rose silently, wrapped a cloak around her shoulders and hurried to the kitchens where the boy Wid slept. He was too weak-minded to entrust with a verbal message, but he could deliver a note.

Wid overtook Robin and the others just outside the forest not too far from the River Trent. The young leader's hands actually trembled as he read Marian's communication. As sharp as his delight in recognizing her hand, so sharp too was his disappointment at finding it contained no personal word from her. With effort to appear in command, he shared its contents with his fellows.

"Are you going to go?" Much asked.

"It's Little John we have to worry about now. I cannot concern myself with what may be happening at Newark." Robin replied.

No one made further comment and the group headed toward the Nottingham Road as originally planned.

Full darkness fell over the forest and it was difficult going for the group. They tripped over roots, got tangled in vines, and nearly blinded themselves walking into low branches. The cries of pain mixed with condemnations and the occasional "bloody hell" rumbled through the group.

"Robin, why aren't we stopping?" Much whined, "I can't see a thing!"

"We are making enough noise to wake the dead," Djaq observed as Will helped her up once again.

"Not being funny, but it's black as pitch out here!"

"We are close to something," Robin replied. "Shhh…"

All became silent as a tiny flicker of light became visible through the trees. There was a clearing just ahead; a group of men encamped there for the night. The fragrance of roasting meat reminded Much how many hours it had been since he had last eaten.

"Shhh! Shhh!" Robin urged again.

"That's my stomach!" Much protested in a whisper. "I cannot help it!"

The gang readied their weapons and Robin gestured them right and left, encircling the small camp. It was not quietly done and a man near the fire drew his sword and shouted, "Who's there?"

"Robin Hood!"

"Robin Hood!" Immediately the blade was dropped, "We want no quarrel with you, certainly." The man laughed nervously. "Will you show yourselves?" The other members of the camp huddled together, looking into the forest depths, fearing at any moment an arrow would cut them down.

"Move closer to the fire," Robin ordered and the men quickly obeyed. It was the face of the man he had seen in his dream! "What is your name?"

"Me? I…I'm Driscoll," the burly man replied, nervously.

Robin assumed it was a lie; he didn't care, wanting only to calm the man. "Where is John Little?"

"Your man? The outlaw?" The man began to sweat. Should Robin rescue John, he would discover he meant to have the reward for him…. "I've not seen him, no!" Suddenly an arrow struck the ground between the man's boots and he leapt backward nearly tripping into the fire pit.

"Speak!" Robin commanded, "You know where he is!"

"He's been taken," the man said, restlessly shifting his weight from side to side.

"By who?"

"A lady…traveling toward Newark, or so the guards said when they stole my bear."


	11. Chapter 11 Will he be all right?

**Chapter: 11: **"Will he be all right?"

Marian watched as Gisborne galloped away toward Newark the following morning. As predicted, his recovery came quickly - completely - and he departed with neither an offering nor a word of thanks. His farewell was a gruff, "Sister Outlaw is it?" His sneering smile made Marian's skin crawl.

At his words, the would-be novice felt a new hardness at the core of her being - coldness as steely and piercing as the Night Watchman's sword. She realized then there would never be true forgiveness in her heart for Guy of Gisborne or anyone like him. The realization opened a fresh store of emotion, and recognition of the fact that should she spend eternity at Rufford, she would never be a part of the sisters' lives. She would not forgive; she could not forget.

Lord Fitzwalter was regaining his strength daily, and daily he encouraged and pleaded with Marian to join Robin in the forest. He knew how miserable she was at the abbey despite her protests to the contrary. A father knows his only daughter's dearest wish: Marian wanted to be with Robin of Locksley or Robin Hood, it did not matter; she loved the man - not the persona.

After he left the abbey, Milton, Sir Edward's steward was to stop at the Rufford on his way to Lincoln, informing his daughter to retrieve her treasured items from Knighton; he also carried a personal note from Edward, explaining the secret plan and his location. During the last few weeks Milton gradually dispersed the animals and farming implements throughout the villages.

"By the saints!" He told the Reverend Mother when he sought her confidence, "If I have to relinquish my lands, Vasey will find nothing more than empty buildings!" Then he immediately asked the abbess for forgiveness for swearing.

During his convalescence, Edward decided he must leave the fighting and politics to others; he accepted that he was no longer able to endure the mental and physical punishment. As much as he adored and loved his Marian, this was the only time he put her happiness before his duty to King and country; it was very difficult for him when Edward told her honestly and painfully he could no longer defend Knighton Hall.

The former sheriff sent a message to his cousin in Lincoln six weeks ago; only the Reverend Mother and her most trusted guard knew of its contents. Arrangements were made for his cousin's guard to retrieve him from the abbey and escort him to his estate in Lincoln. His steward Milton was to meet him there with all that remained of Marian's dowry; his lands would be forfeit. The thought sickened Edward; he wanted only the best for his child, but the process was going in reverse.

All he could do for Marian now was encourage her to go to Robin; he knew his Godson would protect her with his life. And, if the King returned they would be pardoned and their status returned. If not, Marian would be with the man she loved.

>> > 

"Give him a dagger!" Hildegard ordered. The old crone took great pains with this morning's appearance. Her eyes were painted, as well as her cheeks and lips. The whole effect was ghastly on one so old.

Her men-at-arms withdrew a safe distance except the one stirring a pot of bubbling oil over the fire. The bear slept, so far oblivious to the goings on. John's chain was secured to the ground only a foot or so away, the other end fastened by a metal collar about the outlaw's neck. A dagger was thrown at his feet and he bent to retrieve it. It was his and he welcomed the feel of the hilt in his hand.

"Your chain is the same length as his, so you will never be fully out of his reach," Hildegard told him, "No matter how desperate you become."

"And if I kill 'im?" Defiance was John Little's middle name.

"What?"

"I want to go free if I kill 'im." The entire camp roared with laughter at the giant's bravado.

"If you kill him, I'll free what's left of you!" Hildegard crowed, taking an advantageous spot.

There was raucous betting among the soldiers over how many limbs the outlaw would have at day's end. That he would be dead was a foregone conclusion.

"Begin!" Shouted Lady Hildegard, with sadistic delight.

Gisborne and his complement of soldiers also heard the order and reined up to watch, seeing but not being seen. In his mind he rehearsed the plan once more. Watch for Robin Hood, kill him then see the lady dies from a fall of some sort.

"Any sign of the outlaws?" Guy demanded of his scout.

"None, my lord."

"That man down there?" Sir Guy nodded toward the man chained to the bear.

"Looks like the outlaw John Little, my lord."

Gisborne's joy spread across his face in a vicious leer. "Keep well out of sight - Robin Hood will be here. Stay alert or hang!" At Hood's first move to rescue his fellow outlaw, the trap would spring shut.

Down in the camp, John stood poised, dagger in hand as the laughing group of soldiers approached the sleeping bear with hot oil. They flung it and leapt back as the huge, hairy mass came to life, enraged, bellowing and pulling with all its strength against the chain. Rocks were thrown, more oil, and finally in a frenzy of torture the beast turned red, angry eyes upon the only target within reach - Little John.

Never had the outlaw seen anything so massive move with such speed. He ducked and rolled quickly behind, but the creature's foreleg clamped down on John's chain and his head jerked back. There was a rushing sound and the scene around him spun as the tortured animal lashed out with a tremendous paw and threw the huge man as if he was a rag doll. Sheer determination brought Little John to his feet and, fortunately, the dagger was still in his grasp.

Robin and his band peered cautiously from cover at the opposite side of the camp. They had not seen Gisborne or his guards, but even so the lady's own escort was a formidable force. There seemed to be a great commotion, but from his angle it was impossible for Robin to tell what was happening.

"Djaq," Robin whispered, "circle behind and keep a lookout. I am going closer. Everyone else stay here." The outlaw leader crept nearer and at last could see his friend, bloodied and battling for his life trying to stay clear of the razor sharp fangs and claws.

Robin and the young Saracen rejoined their friends almost simultaneously. "They have John. We have got to get him out of there!"

"Gisborne is waiting with soldiers. This way," Djaq indicated with a tilt of her head.

"We will have to take them quickly."

With every second bringing John closer to destruction, the outlaws moved swiftly and silently. So intent were Gisborne's men on watching the grisly bear baiting, six were hit before Gisborne was even aware. But the sounds of their cries alerted the knight and he put heels to mount, pursuing his attackers nearly to the camp's edge. Allan's arrow pointed at his heart made Gisborne stop; he commanded his men to cease - the two still standing.

John heard nothing but the bellows and snorting of his bestial adversary, driven to fury over and over again by the merciless soldiers. Twice, he closed the gap between, attempting to bury his blade in the animal's throat. Both times the bear turned to deflect the weapon and tear his flesh with those great claws. John's vision was dimming; he felt lightheaded and conscious thought was replaced by the primitive instinct to survive. He roared at the creature even as he wavered on his feet.

Arrows swarmed into the mass of soldiers, every one hitting its mark. Cries of hysteria filled the air and the defenseless ran for cover. The remaining oil was overturned and became a ribbon of flame among the livestock. The horses madly broke free, adding to the confusion and the carnage. The old woman screamed and called for her escort to defend her, but all commands fell on death-deafened ears or those impaired by a desire to retreat and live.

Robin drew his scimitar and raced to John's side, positioning himself squarely between the bear and its adversary as Much and Will took hold of both chain and spike in an attempt to free their friend. Robin's sudden appearance startled the poor creature for an instant, an instant that afforded Much and Will enough time to rip John's spike from the earth and drag their friend to safety.

Sword arm down, Robin turned to join his companions, unwilling, in his haste and concern for John to put an end to the bear. He didn't reckon on the tremendous strength the animal yet possessed, nor did he know the agonizing lengths to which it had been driven. It charged again and the forest soil gave way, the anchoring spike uprooted.

"Robin!" The warning came too late. White-hot pain coursed through the leader's arm as he was blindsided by the bear and knocked to the ground. Before he could struggle to his feet, Much retrieved his sword and drove it into the creature's neck. Another few seconds would have the outlaws' looking for a new leader. There was blood and more pain than Robin was willing to acknowledge; he couldn't concern himself with his own injury. Together with his friends, he bent over John's unconscious form. There was so much blood...

"Will he be all right?" Much asked.

"I do not know," Djaq replied hurrying to bind the many wounds.


	12. Chapter 12 Do not be so stubborn!

**Chapter 12:** "Do not be so stubborn"

It was well passed midnight before the exhausted group of outlaws sighted the welcome silhouette of Rufford Abbey.

"Finally!" Allan's relief was apparent as he shifted the weight he shared with Will on the makeshift litter. John groaned and cursed everything he could think of.

"You go on." Robin hung back as they drew nearer the abbey. "I will wait here."

"Aren't you coming?" Much asked. "Master, that wound needs looking after."

"It should be washed and bound with clean bandages." Djaq warned.

"It is all right. Go on." Robin watched as his friends disappeared through the gates of Rufford and forced from his brain the image of Marian as he had last seen her. He meant to light a fire, but weariness fell on him and he sank beside a great oak, quickly overcome by sleep.

The morning sky was heavily overcast, but the sun appeared just above the abbey's crenellations by the time Robin woke, his mind slowly registering the new day. A shadow crossed over him and suddenly Marian's face was before him. Robin thought he was dreaming; he had many such dreams during the last six months. No, he realized, this was not a dream.

Sitting up quickly he shoved Marian's message out of sight within his tunic. It would do his pride no good for her to know he meant to keep it with him, that in last night's pain he found comfort by holding something that had known the touch of her hand.

"Robin, you should have come last night." She told him, setting down a basket of food, fresh water, bandages and a soothing ointment to apply to his wounded arm.

So often he had envisioned her, but now that she was here, Robin could not think of what to say. "John…?"

"He will be fine, but he needs to rest here for a week or more."

"He's all right." The relief in his voice showed the depth of his concern for Little John.

"Yes." Marian reached for his injured arm and began to remove the soiled dressing.

"Don't," he withdrew from her. "I am fine, really."

Marian sat back and looked at him suspiciously, "Really?"

Seeing her in a novice's habit, so beautiful and distant, Robin ignored the question. Did she expect him to tell her how he ached to hold her? How every morning he wondered if this would be the day she would return to him?

Robin did not want her here; he did not want to see her and not be able to touch her – to have to speak of anything but what was really in his heart. Besides, he said it all before.

Marian feared his lapse signaled an impending fever, but as she reached once more toward him, he once more moved away.

"I do not need anything," he insisted stubbornly. "But…thank you. Thank you for the message. When we saw John we would have gone right in if not for your warning."

"I am glad." There was an awkward silence for a moment. "It is beginning to rain. We best get back to the abbey."

"You go on. I will be all right." Robin's attempts to shoo her away were in vain.

"Do not be so stubborn!" Marian raised her voice in frustration.

"Stubborn!" How dare she use that word when she was more stubborn and strong-willed than anyone?

"Come on!" She urged.

"I am NOT going with you." He spoke firmly. "You expect…too much." He turned his back to her and reluctantly, she left him there.

Had she gone too far; extinguished his warmth, his spirit? Thinking Robin was done with her for good this time, her eyes flooded with tears.

Marian walked slowly toward the abbey kitchens returning with a lighter basket, but a heavier heart. Djaq would take the ointment and bandages to Robin; he would allow her help. He still held the message she'd written. It was in his hand even in sleep. There was room for hope, wasn't there? And yet she was glad for the rain; it would mask her tears.

"Marian, is that you?" They were the first words Little John had uttered in two days, and very welcomed ones.

"Yes, it is me. How are you feeling?"

"Fine." The big man struggled to sit up, and only managed with her help. "My clothes…that's the trouble with nuns, Marian…."

"What?" She asked, warily raising an eyebrow.

"Only get a few scratches and they can't wait to get your clothes off!"

"What was left of your clothes needed to be cleaned and mended!" She held up his leather jerkin and showed him the many new seams. "And they were NOT 'scratches.' You have to rest or you will reopen your wounds. Djaq and I spent hours sewing you up and we will both be angry if we have to do it again."

She fed and resettled him, grateful he accepted her help without complaint.

"Where is everyone?" Little John yawned; he was already tired after so short a time.

"They will be by tonight," Marian told him.

"To take me back?"

"No, John. You must rest another four days at least."

"Good." John responded. "The bed is soft and the food is good. Oh!" He added with bushy grin, "No washing up."

The outlaws were frequent visitors over the ensuing week - all but Djaq and Robin. The former kept away from the abbey out of deference to the sisters' discomfort in a Saracen's presence, and the latter out of fear his resolve would crumble in Marian's company.


	13. Chapter 13 Not goodye

**Chapter 13:** "Not goodbye…"

Marian stood before Mother Agnes, wondering at the reason for her summons.

"How many more days shall the outlaw require care?" The question was kindly asked.

"Another day or two…."

"I must confess I have serious misgivings at having him here any longer, Marian."

"Surely you do not mean to turn him out?" Marian asked hopefully.

"I must weigh the good to him against the harm to you, Marian."

For an instant the younger woman feared the nun was told of her message to Robin, but there was only concern in the serene brown eyes, not rebuke.

"The struggle lies within you." Sister Agnes continued. "The life you have forsaken holds a dangerous attraction. You are renewing old ties child, and that is why your friend must leave."

"Oh no, Mother! He is not fit…."

"That is truly the reason for keeping him here?"

"Yes ma'am," Marian answered, looking at the stone floor.

"It is not because through him you may yet see Robin Hood?"

It was time for Marian to declare once and for all that she would finish her year at the abbey as she had promised. The nun waited, but Marian made no reply; she could not deny she longed to return to Robin. She came to Rufford seeking sanctuary for her father and time to nurse him back to health. Edward regained his strength quicker than she anticipated.

At last the Reverend Mother replied, "The outlaw may stay one more day."

"And my father?" Marian asked, still not informed about Edward's plan.

"Sir Edward may stay as long as he wishes; it is the outlaw that concerns me."

Marian nodded and bowed her head. As the young woman turned to leave, the nun considered silently if Marian's stay at Rufford would outlast that of the outlaw.

Marian returned to John's tiny cubicle to find Much, Allan and Will crowded around him.

"Look at this, Marian," Much held a leather thong between his hands. "It's the teeth and claws from the bear."

"My bear," corrected John. "Give it," he ordered looking at Much.

"What are you going to do with it?" She asked, thinking it a gruesome reminder of a terrible ordeal.

"I do not know. Wear it?" Little John looked unsure about the last idea then his face lit up, "I will save it for my son!"

"Where is the hide?" Marian asked as she uncovered the patient to check his bandages. Visits from his friends always ended with the gash in his side reopening no matter how many times she warned him not to laugh.

"I'm workin' on it," Allan said proudly.

"He was massive!" John said holding his arms out to show how big around he was."

Allan winked in Marian's direction, "Nah, it was a small, sickly one."

"I would have had him if Robin hadn't come," John declared in a tone that made it clear he actually believed his words.

"Are we supposed to let him talk like that in a holy place?" Will wanted to know.

Laughter filled the room, but Marian's slight smile turned decidedly grim. "Careful!" She paused briefly, "You better leave; it will be dark soon."

The outlaws filed out of the chamber, Much bringing up the rear. Marian watched as her friends moved quietly down the hall. She started back to John's room then quickly ran after Much, taking hold of his arm and pulling him aside.

"How is Robin? His arm looked bad. He wouldn't let me help him, Much. I tried."

"His arm is healing…" Much looked at her with a raised brow.

"I miss…" Marian's voice trailed off as she hugged her long time friend and buried her face in his shoulder.

Much finished the sentence for himself. It was not quite the reaction he wanted, but proof enough his suspicions were right; Marian would soon return to Robin.

Squeezing her gently, Much whispered, "You must follow your heart." He released her then and ran to catch up to the others.

Marian tried to smile through her tears, "Goodbye…" She called after him.

"I do not think so," Much said softly, "…not goodbye."

Drying her face, Marian returned to her patient. John sat on his pallet fingering the hideous keepsake, still fascinated to have survived the encounter. Without speaking, Marian began redressing the hole in John's side.

"Has it opened again?" John inquired as the bandage was removed, wincing as it stuck to the wound.

"It has. I told you it would if you did not keep still." There was a roughness to her touch that had not been there before.

"OW! The bear was bad enough."

"Sorry…" She sat back and put her hands in her lap.

"What is wrong?"

"You have to leave tomorrow." Obviously the fact upset her, and John was touched by her concern.

"I will go," He said softly.

"You will still have to rest," she instructed.

"Yes," he nodded.

"And keep warm…"

"Yes ma'am," John answered dutifully with a quick bob of his head then yawned loudly and changed the subject. "You will see Robin?"

"I have seen him."

"Is that why he's never here? You sent him away?"

"Of course not." She looked away, "he does not understand…."

"I know how he feels." John noticed the color rush to her cheeks, but continued. "When are you coming to the forest?"

"He does not want me there..." Marian struggled to keep her voice from trembling.

"Phffft," John scoffed. "Rubbish! He needs you."

Fighting the tears, Marian fled the room.

The broad-shouldered outlaw had no regrets for his words. To his mind Robin should have set her straight months ago. Carried her back to Sherwood if need be until she came to her senses. He was sure Marian would not return to tend him any more. It took all evening and most of his strength to get into his clothes; when it was accomplished, he quietly left the abbey.


	14. Chapter 14 Explain yourself!

**Chapter 14: **"Explain yourself?"

"Sir Guy has returned, my Lord Sheriff," the young page announced.

Greed's glint danced in the eyes of Anceline Vasey and Hugh de Burgh; they rose expectantly as the knight entered the hall. "Well, Gisborne…?"

"My lord, I…" He stuttered looking at the stone floor.

The Sheriff sprang from his seat, overturning it as he leapt furiously toward him. "You've failed!" He had Gisborne by the throat. "Tell me the old hag was too strong for you!"

"I thought she was dead."

"You thought! Never, ever think, Gisborne!" Every word was accompanied by a slapping blow to Guy's chest.

"I told you not to use him," de Burgh sneered.

"Where is she?" Vasey barked.

No sooner had the words passed his lips than Hildegard's gaudy, covered litter entered the great hall, carried aloft on the shoulders of four stalwart retainers. The drapes flew open and Hildegard's ancient, malevolent face appeared – angrier, more marked by rage than her nephew had ever seen it.

"First, I want the flesh whipped from the back of every coward that was supposed to protect me!" Her retainers swallowed nervously. "Then I want the physician, and then I will deal with you!" She glared in Gisborne's direction.

"Auntie, what's happened?" The Sheriff asked sweetly, his face clouded with insincere concern.

"One small band of outlaws, woodland ruffians, and none of the incompetent soldiers in my guard or your escort could cut down a single one! And this idiot!" She spat at Gisborne, who endured it as he usually did in silent, powerless rage. "He turns over my litter…out upon the ground! When finally I woke, not two feet from your gate, he would have smothered me had I not cried out!"

"Explain yourself, Gisborne!" As usual the Sheriff was ready at a moment's notice to assume whichever allegiance would bring him the greatest gain.

"Lady Hildegard," Hugh de Burgh interrupted, "are you quite all right?"

"Of course I'm not all right, you arse!" I've broken something…my hip perhaps. Have your chambers put right for me, Anceline." She enunciated every syllable just to provoke him further.

Vasey was clearly vexed at the use of his given name; Gisborne was barely able to contain his smirking smile until the Sheriff looked over at him and said, "What are you snickering at, **Crispin**?" Vasey took a deep breath and turned his attention back to his aunt, "My chamber? But…" The Sheriff could see a long and vocal convalescence.

"Fine." Her voice was slightly weaker, "I will go to Kirklees…and bequeath my lands to the abbey…my new heir." The last three words were said arrogantly with her beak-like nose in the air.

"No! No! Of course you shan't! Gisborne! Have my chamber readied." Vasey shot his second a poisonous glare.

The pallet was empty, its occupant no where to be seen. Slowly Marian set the tray of broth and bread aside and stretched her hand out upon the bedding in hopes of feeling a bit of warmth still clinging to the bedclothes; they were cold to her touch. Fresh tears sprang up and would have overflowed, but the Reverend Mother made a surprise appearance, shocking Marian into composure.

"So our guest has gone." The venerable nun stated.

"Yes," Marian whispered in reply.

Gently, the kindly woman enveloped Marian in a loving embrace; her wise eyes moist. "It is hard…to say farewell."

Marian could only nod, and regard the gesture as an act of sympathy – assurance the good Mother understood her sorrow at Little John's departure. In truth, it was an expression of farewell to Marian.

>> 

"Well, Anceline," de Burgh said with a smirk, imitating Aunt Hildegard's drawn out pronunciation. "I shall return to London now the old hag is resting peacefully."

"She would be resting in pieces, if not for Gisborne here!" The Sheriff flung the contents of his goblet toward his lieutenant, but it fell short, splashing down half the length of the table. "Here's the damned physician now…costing a fortune no doubt!"

"My lords," the physician greeted them with a satisfied grin.

"Get to the point, man. How is the old mass of putrescence?"

"She is not in any danger, but the recovery will be lengthy, I'm afraid."

Vasey's jaw dropped. "How lengthy?"

"Several months, at the very least…."

The Sheriff decided immediately he would not be the most miserable at Hildegard's presence. For everything he must suffer with that loathsome woman Gisborne would suffer tenfold. "Lepers..." He mumbled under his breath.

Ever the chameleon, Vasey instantly pretended Hugh de Burgh was his best friend, "You will keep this unfortunate circumstance in confidence? There is no need for Prince John to know of it, is there?" The Sheriff asked, tilting his head and grazing his fingers against his temple. He pushed a leather pouch of silver coins at de Burgh.

He bounced the bag in his hand to check the weight then paused considering his advantage. "Hmmm…for now, Vasey, **but** without the lands of your Aunt, His Highness will be expecting the full tax assessment from Nottinghamshire next session considering you have failed to kill the outlaws once again."

The Sheriff glared at him and his voice tightened, "But…"

"The full tax assessment," de Burgh repeated pointedly.

The Sheriff plopped down in his throne chair and nodded miserably, "As you wish."

"As Prince John wishes," Hugh de Burgh corrected. His elaborate robes swirled around him as he turned on his heel and made a hasty retreat, calling for his sergeant. The envoy would leave Nottingham at first light.


	15. Chapter 15 It feels like freedom

**Chapter 15: **"It feels like freedom."

Moonlight wove its silvery strands among the tall trees as Marian retrieved the bundle of clothing from concealment in Rufford's garden wall; a part of her always knew she would return to Sherwood one day. The night was not yet half-spent, but the sisters rose so early the young woman must leave now if she were to do so unobserved.

The shadow of the darkened abbey loomed over her as she slipped from her thin, coarse nightshift and replaced it with a brown leather dress. Piece by piece she fitted herself for the forest while a peaceful calm settled over her bringing warmth and comfort to her heart. At last the final lace tied, her course chosen, she turned toward the forest. As she looked back at Rufford Abbey, Marian thought of the saintly Reverend Mother; she would understand her need to go. A note to her father was left on her pallet to let him know of her departure and a promise to visit often.

Once outside the garden walls, the stunning brunette inhaled deeply and stepped purposefully toward the greenwood, welcoming the sight and smell of it, enjoying even the cold dampness of the dewy grass. The forest bower closed overhead with a hint of sadness. The familiar sights, sounds and smells were ones she always shared. There were none to share them now – Robin would have nothing to do with her. From now on, she would be solitary; but at least here in Sherwood, her heart would be honest; she needn't pretend to own qualities foreign to her.

The sun rose above the horizon, slowly dissolving the night's darkness. Soon the warming rays would reach into the heart of the greenwood, awakening nature's abundant life. It was a glorious morning, and the sounds of spring were humming a recurring harmony.

A startled Marian sat upright, stirring the leafy pallet beneath her. Just for an instant she forgot the nocturnal exit from Rufford Abbey that brought her home – to Sherwood. She breathed deeply, taking in the fresh forest air – a potent elixir, renewing her life and her spirit.

It feels like freedom. For so long that was her dearest wish: freedom to be her own person; freedom to say and do what she thought wise; freedom to dress sensibly! Placing her hand on her hips, she stretched the stiffness from her body and released a cathartic sigh. She loosened her boots and slipped them off, giggling as the cool soil tickled her feet. In her heart, Marian knew she was meant to be in Sherwood; she loved it as Robin did.

Six months ago, the very first day she came to Sherwood, they argued fiercely. Marian was questioning everything about a mission that was deliberated prior to her arrival. She thought the plan foolhardy and a heated discussion began.

"Please do not argue with me about this, Marian. The plan was approved by the others before you came to the forest.

"Are they lemmings? Would they also follow you over a cliff?" Marian's sarcasm only fueled Robin's frustration; he was already struggling to keep his anger in check.

"One leader, Marian. There can only be one leader."

"But surely we can discuss…"

"Yes, we can discuss when the plan is being formed, but the final decision will be mine. You will not be able to argue with me like this in front of the others. There will be problems if you ignore me, lives are in the balance."

"Do not tell me what to do!" Marian would give no ground.

"Trust me – dissention always results in chaos; I have seen it. Once the scheme is set, orders are necessary. Everyone knows their job; everyone else depends on them to do it. That is how a military unit works."

"A military unit?" How ridiculous, she thought; it was evident in her voice and she glared at Robin.

"YES!" The aggravated man shouted excitedly. Taking a breath, Robin continued more calmly, "When we are working a scheme, there can be only one man – one person - in charge. And here, in the forest, that person is me."

"Robin, please do not talk to me like I am a child."

"Then do not act like one!"

Marian crossed her arms and stared at him defiantly.

"I am serious Marian – one leader!" Robin's eyes pleaded with her to understand.

Marian snorted, turning on her heel and walking away in a huff. Robin called after her, "Now whose being petulant?"

Once she calmed down and put her mind to it, Marian saw the wisdom in his point of view. Her conditioned response to anyone telling her what to do was fight back. She was defensive because of the way women were treated by the Sheriff, by Gisborne; even her father silenced her when she spoke out.

The Night Watchman worked alone; she did whatever she wanted. She was the boss. Now she would be working as a member of a team, an established team who was successful. Robin was a military leader, a decorated soldier, trusted to guard the King's life. Marian would have to suppress her need to control, and concede to her warrior's expertise. If she wanted to share his life in the forest, she must prove to Robin, and the others she was capable of doing so; and she would have to hold her tongue - in front of the others at least.

Pushing the memory aside, she gathered her few possessions and prepared to leave the temporary camp. With a fallen branch she raked the area where she spent the night, Marian was not yet deep enough into the greenwood to leave any trace of her presence.


	16. Chapter 16 Nothing is the same

**Chapter 16:** "Nothing is the same."

In another part of the forest, the outlaws were awake and getting about the day. Will and Djaq were hiding from Allan whose temper was flaring at not finding them. Showing his frustration, he dropped down and leaned against a giant elm. Much was fishing for the day's meal. It was easier than stalking deer and he had no desire to trek through the forest today. Napping on the riverbank with a string tied to his toe was more to his liking.

Still mending from his bout with the bear, Little John took a seat on the ground near the fire and leaned back against a large boulder. He'd already pampered the new quarterstaff Will had made for him while he recuperated at the abbey. Now he set about sharpening his dagger; even this simple task took most of his strength, but he had to do something. John Little was ready for action, but physically he was not yet up to it; knowing that did not lessen his frustration.

Another matter gnawed at John's idle mind – his conversation with Marian before he left Rufford. He spoke sharply; he meant for it to sting. They all wanted her back in Sherwood; nothing was the same since her decision to enter the abbey with her father. Robin certainly wasn't.

Keeping quiet the last six months about his friend's detachment was difficult for John; at times he just wanted to shake Robin out of the doldrums. But John could also understand Robin's reaction to his loss of Marian. Although he had been outlawed over ten years, seeing Alice again and meeting his son, only to let them go was the hardest thing John had ever done.

Robin became introspective, unwilling to get on with his life as if he was locked in time. As their leader his mercurial moods and behavior affected them all. The others had an unspoken agreement to avoid the subject of Marian's absence, giving Robin time to adjust; perhaps they were silent for too long. It seemed impossible, but after seeing Marian a few days ago Robin was even more withdrawn. He left camp before dawn this day and no one knew where he had gone.

Djaq and Will wandered off in the afternoon. The two had been spending more and more time together, sharing their pasts. Happy memories as well as the tragic ones were retold. The more Will knew her, the more he wanted to know; her life, her experiences were so different from his childhood in Locksley. What the young Englishman didn't realize is she found his life just as fascinating, just as extraordinary.

Their friends smiled at them more often and exchanged knowing nods when they left camp together. Djaq was amused; Will was annoyed, but mostly they just ignored them.

Leaving Sheriff Vasey dangling from the rafters of the great hall left the group in high spirits, and Robin was over the moon after Marian punched Guy in the nose and left him at the altar. Luckily Will picked that time to ask Robin for advice.

After watching Robin inserting trim feathers into the slotted arrow shafts for a few minutes, Will sat next to him and began fletching arrows, too. The others were off on various chores or errands leaving the two young men alone. After a minute or two Will worked up his courage; he prayed Robin would not tease him. Allan had done enough for all of them and now Will was overly sensitive.

"Robin, I need to talk to you about…."

"Djaq?" He said lowering his fletching. Robin's eyes twinkled and he looked directly at his friend. "I will not deny any of you the chance to be happy. She is an interesting woman."

For just an instant Will balked at Robin's observation, wondering why he found Djaq so fascinating. The befuddled look on the carpenter's youthful face urged Robin to continue.

"The few women I encountered in the Holy Land were not at all like Djaq, I mean they did not speak English so we, Much and I, knew nothing about them, really," he was prattling on in Much-like fashion.

Will just blinked with his mouth slightly open, no longer following the conversation.

Inhaling and exhaling deeply Robin tried yet again. "I am very happy for the two of you; we all are."

His shoulders sagging in relief, Will grinned broadly releasing the breath he was holding. "That noticeable, huh?"

"A pattern of after supper disappearances has been noticed…" Robin's smile was a borderline leer and Will flushed, developing an immediate need to pick up another fletching.

"How did you know?" He asked finally looking at his leader.

Arching his eyebrows Robin was at a loss, "How did I know…what?"

Hesitating for a moment, Will twirled an arrow shaft between his long, slim fingers. "Marian," he began, "…how did you know you loved her?"

Robin's smile changed sharply to a stunned stare.

"I don't mean to pry…"

"Uhm…it's not prying," Robin patted his young friend on the back. "Will, I'm probably the wrong man to ask because I have been helplessly smitten with the same beautiful, wonderful, infuriating, brave…"

"I think I get it," Will smiled.

Robin paused to linger over the picture his words painted. "The point is I have always loved Marian; I do not remember a time when I did not. It is just the truth."

"John said he felt prickly all over like a hedgehog when he met Alice," Will told him.

"Did he?" Robin laughed out loud and ran his fingers through his hair. "Prickly all over like a hedgehog! Leave it to John…."

Speaking earnestly Robin looked at Will, "The best advice I can give you, my friend, is trust your heart." Robin looked out into the forest, "I think your heart always knows." Robin paused, seeing Marian as she was before he left Nottingham. They were young and completely in love.

"Just remember," Robin continued, "Once you tell her, the relationship will change."

Will looked puzzled; Robin tried again.

"Revealing how you feel makes you vulnerable. Love requires risk; nothing is gained without taking a chance."

Will nodded and started to walk off when Robin yelled after him, "Djaq is different from English women so I could also be totally wrong!" Robin's winking smile did not erase Will's disheartened look. "It will be fine, trust me."

'Trust me,' was not particularly reassuring; Robin always said it. Will walked off to consider his advice. Robin was pleased Will confided in him and wondered how long it would take Djaq to ask Marian the same questions.

But that was then and six months later Robin again looked like the hopeless man he was on the day of Guy's Wedding.


	17. Chapter 17 The forest is comforting

Chapter 17 "The forest is a comforting companion."

Robin walked aimlessly along the well-known river that ran a short distance from camp; he struggled daily with the dilemma of how to retrieve Marian from self-imposed exile, a perilous circumstance for the leader of wanted men. He knew any day his friends would confront him with his lack of leadership. His lieutenant would not be silent much longer; injuries may have slowed him down, but Little John would speak his mind eventually.

The rumor mills in the villages were at full tilt gossiping about the trouble with Robin and how were they to manage against the Sheriff without him. A year ago the earl's son returned from the Crusades and immediately took to the forest to save the villages from the Sheriff's savagery. They depended on his help, but Robin was unable to help himself, let alone anyone else.

After five years away, he rebuilt his relationship with his oldest friend and hoped to rekindle their romance. But as he put service to his King before Marian, she put the safety of her father before him. Robin did not like being second.

When he thought Marian would join him in Sherwood; they could do their good works together and Robin was on the highest of highs. The Fates had other plans. Edward took ill and Marian ensconced them in Rufford Abbey. Robin tried to sympathize with her need to care for her father, but there were dozen's of nuns to tend to Edward and see to his every need.

In one of their many arguments he selfishly shouted, "I have needs too, Marian!" He regretted saying it, but it was true. None of his arguments, good or bad could persuade her. Robin felt he had lost her for a third time. How often had he resisted the recurring impulse to go to the abbey and confront her, but another rejection would be impossible to bear.

The sounds of nature were all that disturbed the silence and all that consoled him now. The forest was a comforting companion. Always available, the trunks of sturdy oak were made to lean on or pound with his fists. The graceful branches and fluttering leaves absorbed his sobs; his anguish carried away by the breezes. Gentle rains masked his tears and washed away his pain. And finally, when he fell into exhausted sleep, the soft grasses nestled him like a babe.

"She is gone," he told his tall, forest friends. Three little words described the crumbling of his world.

Crossing the river at its narrowest point, Robin stepped cautiously from stone to stone. He spotted Much upstream, sleeping in the sun. Not wanting to be seen, the hooded man entered the sheltering trees, blending into the shadows. The path he followed passed a small woodland lake. Deciding a swim in the cold, clear water might clear his tortured mind, he stepped into the sunlight.

Finding a secluded spot near the lakes' edge, he unlaced his tunic and tossed it carelessly to the ground along with his Saracen bow and quiver of arrows. Thinking better of it, he picked up his belongings and concealed them in the hollow of a fallen tree near the water's edge. Removing his belt he laid his sword down for quick access, stepped out of his leggings and dove quickly into the lake, the icy water jolting his senses.


	18. Chapter 18  Urgent business!

**Chapter 18:** "Urgent business!"

Gisborne's drink-reddened eyes glared at the informant before him. "Are you sure?"

Just as sure as I can be, my lord," the man insisted. "My son Eric delivers firewood to Rufford Abbey twice a week, and the place was buzzing with the news! The Lady Marian has gone back to Sherwood. I'll stake my life on it!"

"You are, imbecile," Gisborne warned, "you are. Why back to Sherwood? Her father is still hiding in the abbey."

"They say she left in forest dress and in the dead of night, my lord."

Gisborne tossed two copper pennies to the floor and quickly left the room.

The knight's steps took him passed Lady Hildegard's door; the black-hearted wretch, Guy tried to slither by unnoticed. Not an easy feat since she always left her door open to observe the goings on outside. No matter what the time – night or day, she missed precious little.

"You!" Come along!" She ordered.

Her scratchy shrill shriek caught Guy up short and he was obliged to respond. The leather-clad man released a labored sigh then entered the lady's chamber. "My lady, I have urgent business with the Sheriff."

"Urgent?" The old crone spit the word at him. "You stay hold up in there with drink half the time!" Hildegard lowered her head and her voice, "How was she, eh?"

"My lady?" Gisborne squirmed under her scrutiny.

"That wench that was up here last night, you fool! You think I'm blind? You think I lived this long not knowing what is going on under my very nose?"

Again Gisborne squirmed. It was the Sheriff's insistence that forced him to occupy the chamber next to hers – all the better to be at Hildegard's beck and call. It was his punishment for not finishing her off when he had the chance.

"A pretty confession that will make," she mused. "Or do you confess anything at all?" Her cackle was wearing on the knight's nerves; but he made no reply.

"Go and attend to your 'urgent' business…but do not be gone too long."



Marian was deep in Sherwood when the sound of splashing stopped her in her tracks; her forest instincts returned instantly. Slipping easily into the undergrowth, she made her way to a better vantage point. A dazzling flash of light caught her eye near the water's edge as the sun glinted off the surface of a sword. It was not the sword of a forester or soldier, it was a scimitar. The only person she knew of in Nottinghamshire that carried a Saracen blade was Robin.

Without thinking she scooted closer letting her fingers caress the worn leather belt and grasp the ivory hilt. A sense of warmth washed over her, followed quickly by nervousness as she realized he must be near. Heart pounding, she ducked into the maze of vines and greenery. Safely out of sight she scanned the lake; she saw him floating lazily across the surface.

Her mind splintered into a thousand questions. What if Robin would not take her back? What if he could never understand why she left him? Their last meeting was still fresh in her mind; Robin pulled away from her, refused her help. And she was, for the first time, acutely aware of how deeply she hurt him. Always before her thoughts were on her pain, her loss, never his. Just then movement on the lake disturbed her reflection.

Unaware of her presence, Robin stood up. He tossed his head from side to side shaking the water from his hair, his chest glistening in the sunlight. Lost in the vision, Marian was not aware she was sliding closer to the water. Unwittingly dislodging a sizeable rock, she watched in horror as it rolled unimpeded into the lake. PLOP!

Looking quickly from side to side, Robin caught a glimpse of movement in the bushy shrubbery - a flash of lily white skin. He dove underwater and swam close to the muddy bottom heading for the tall reeds framing the rustic lake. Breaking off a sturdy stalk below the surface to muffle the sound, he cleared the water from the reed and breathed easily underwater – waiting.


	19. Chapter 19 Lots of land to confiscate

**Chapter 19:** "Lots of land to confiscate."

"What are you doing downstairs, Gisborne?" The Sheriff sneered, "You're supposed to be attending to that…thing!"

"I've news from Rufford, my lord. Lady Marian has abandoned sanctuary and returned to Sherwood."

"Well la…la…de…da…de…da, we could all see that coming, couldn't we?" The Sheriff was rather sluggish this day. Like Gisborne, the past week had never seen a goblet of wine out of reach. "And poor Sir Edward at death's door. Do you know what this means, Guy?" For the first time in a week there was a hint of a smile from Vasey.

"Yes, my lord, it means we can fine the abbey for harboring a vicious outlaw."

"I've always said your brains were in your backside, Gisborne!" The balding man rolled his eyes and took a long draw from his goblet. "As a novice at Rufford, Marian was an eligible heir to Edward's lands."

The knight grunted in agreement, "but I still do not see…."

"Aqua et igni interdictus, you idiot! Marian is outlawed; she cannot inherit."

"Then if Edward dies…"

"His lands are forfeit and I can keep my arrangement with Hugh de Burgh." The Sheriff chortled, dancing around and clapping his hands together, delighted at this turn of events. "Confiscating Edward's lands will give me nearly as much pleasure as inheriting Aunt Hildegard's!"

"But my lord," Gisborne asked, interrupting the devil's dance, "don't his lands go to the church?

"Not if his daughter is outside Rufford when he dies, and I have a whole abbey full of nuns that will swear to it!" The greedy Sheriff began skipping and singing an inane rhyme: "Lots of land to confiscate, then tonight we celebrate!" His juvenile lilt irritated Gisborne on every level.



Safely away from the lake, Marian slumped against a tree, needing a moment to rest. It occurred to her that she had not eaten since leaving Rufford, and maybe there was a cache of provisions in one of the majestic oaks lining the little-used path she followed. Actually the outlaws had many such emergency stashes throughout the greenwood. Food and weapons stored strategically in the event they were needed in times of trouble. Much was the best at finding them since the exact locations were frequently forgotten.

Marian checked several possibilities until she found one. Retrieving the neatly wrapped bundle from its secreted place, she untied the leather thong and found a small dagger, dried meat and a flask wrapped in blanket sized cloth. After filling the vessel at a nearby stream, she returned to the larder tree to enjoy the feast.

Feeling relaxed after the meal, Marian closed her eyes; her thoughts focused on the man with expressive, cerulean eyes and the unforgettable smile.



Robin moved silently among the reeds, making his way back to the place where he was last clothed; he dressed quickly. He was uneasy, but having his bow and quiver was reassuring. Strapping his sword belt to his hips, Robin took a deep breath and wondered who was watching him. In just moments he picked up the trail and began his pursuit.

The hooded man was a good distance from the lake when he came upon one of the gang's hidden caches. There was his love; Marian's back was to him, but Robin knew it was her. He watched as she dusted off her dress and headed away from him. Marian was watching me, he thought? Why is she in Sherwood? He tried to be hopeful, but then he considered that her father may have taken a turn for the worse - God forbid - or he was dead. That would mean Marian's departure from Rufford had nothing to do with him.

The more his mind worked on the problem, the more uncertain he became. Perhaps there was a clue he missed at the lake, and he began to retrace his steps. Forcing thoughts of Marian away, he thought about his meeting tonight with his men. He had accomplished little this winter and could no longer justify his behavior; they deserved more from him. Helping the people of Nottinghamshire must be all that mattered now.

_**Author's note:**__ "Aqua et igni interdictus" – is Latin and literally means__"__forbidden to be furnished with water and fire." Being without water and fire, meant you were outlawed._


	20. Chapter 20  Are we retired?

**Chapter 20:** "Are we retired?"

After several hours most of the outlaws were back in camp telling John about the day's events - all but one.

"Have you seen Robin?" Djaq asked. John and Much shook their heads, wondering the same thing.

"Somethin's gotta 'appen 'ere," Allan barked. "We're a pitiful lot, we are!"

No one was in good spirits. The tension was as thick as the early morning fog on the dales. What were they to do about Robin? Each person struggled with the problem. Will joined the group after getting the campfire started.

"Fire's ready, Much," the handsome woodsman said walking over to stand by Djaq. She smiled at him and he took her small hand and laced their fingers together.

"It's a fine fire, Will, and I think you will find a tasty fish stew will be ready shortly."

"I spent all day sharpening this knife," John said holding up his shining blade. "…sharp enough to split a hair and you're serving stew! Fish stew!" He spat the words like they left a bad taste in his mouth; John and his son were not fond of fish.

"Gettin' back to your cranky, old self again, are we?" Allan observed.

"Old?" John questioned, pulling his frame to full height. "Who are you calling old?"

Allan held up his hands defensively, "easy, big man. I'm just sayin' we're all gettin' old waiting 'round 'ere."

"True," Will agreed. "We haven't seen a purse in two weeks!"

"Aye, are we retired?" John asked.

"Retired?" Robin's voice interrupted their conversation.

John whirled around wincing slightly as the pain reminded him he was not yet fully recovered.

"We may as well be retired for all the good we've done lately," Allan challenged.

Robin let the comment slide, hoping to avoid a verbal battle so soon. This was not the way he wanted to begin the conversation he knew was inevitable. Little John pursed his lips and walked over to face his leader. Much stopped fiddling with his fish concoction and joined the others as they circled their two friends.

"It is about time we got back to business." John stared unflinchingly at Robin.

"What's on your mind?" Robin encouraged, setting his jaw. The two men were so close the former lord felt John's breath on his face.

Everything John kept bottled up all winter came pouring out. "It's you! We've all watched while you pulled away from us. Marian may be gone, but we are still here."

Allan stepped up, "We'd follow you into anythin', anywhere; we've proved 'at!

"If Marian wants to stay at Rufford, we should leave her alone." Much said quietly.

Robin turned sharply and looked at his friend. The words hurt, but he had nothing to offer in his own defense. "I didn't think…"

"You 'adn't thought at all! 'at's the problem!" Allan charged into the conversation holding nothing back. "You've been like this for months."

"We don't know how to help you." Will said softly.

"You haven't talked to any of us about…what's going on with you." Djaq, too, tried to soften the message.

"I did not know how to talk about it," Robin looked at his feet. "After she left Gisborne at the altar, I thought…."

"It is difficult to fight an enemy you cannot see." It was Djaq who spoke with stoic wisdom.

"You are right, all of you," Robin said looking into the eyes of each person in the circle.

"We do not want to lose you too, Master." Much stepped forward and put his arm around his shoulders.

"You won't," Robin assured the group and they all gathered round, taking turns patting him on the back or squeezing his shoulder.

Flashing his friends a genuine smile, the outlaw leader spoke, "We have been idle too long. You have all been patient with me; I can ask no more of you."

Much handed Robin a wineskin and he took a long drink. As the vessel passed from friend to friend, a feeling of renewed unity permeated the hearts of the outlaws of Sherwood.

Robin chose not to mention he had seen Marian earlier; he must not give the others reason to suspect his new resolve. The path she took led directly away from camp and he had no reason to hope her departure from Rufford had to do with reconciliation.


	21. Chapter 21 Have you seen her?

**Chapter 21:** "Have you seen her?"

As night crept into the forest the outlaws settled around the fire with bowls of Much's fish stew; the quiet hum of conversation filled the air.

From out of the darkness a voice called out, "Robin Hood?"

A man ran into the light of the campfire. Will, Djaq and Allan instantly readied their weapons; Much picked up his shield; the ladle in his other hand was raised threateningly. Little John wondered who would be dumb enough to travel through Sherwood alone, and at night.

Robin walked over to their guest who was too well dressed to be a serf. Despite being doubled over from exertion, Robin dragged the gasping man into the firelight for a closer look.

"You are Sir Edward's steward," Robin said, recognizing him from Knighton Hall.

"Milton, my lord."

"Call me Robin."

"Yes, my…Robin," Embarrassed by the informality, Milton smiled sheepishly, but still bobbed his head to outlawed lord out of respect. "Sir Edward regained his strength at Rufford and should be in Lincoln by tomorrow at the estate of his cousin. We kept his improving condition a secret from Marian, from everyone. With the help of Mother Agnes we managed to keep the Sheriff and Sir Guy unaware of Edward's condition, too." Milton crossed himself as he took a breath. Much handed the poor man a flask which was gratefully accepted.

After a long drink, Milton wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and continued, "For the last week or so I've been doling out Knighton Hall's animals and household goods to different villages. Edward would not leave anything of value with his villagers for fear of the Sheriff's reprisals. We had help from every village so the Sheriff would not suspect our activities."

"That is great news," Much enthused, "Edward is recovered!" They all nodded in agreement, except Robin. He feared Milton would say Marian was to go with him to Lincoln.

Willing the thought from his mind, he forced a smile and said, "You've been a very busy man, Milton."

"Busy and lucky!" Milton grinned. "The Sheriff was preoccupied hosting Prince John's ambassador, so he paid us no mind. Even Sir Guy was conspicuously absent, but I do not know why."

"So why are you here tonight?" Much asked, wondering why Robin had not asked the obvious question.

"I finished packing the personal belongings for Sir Edward and myself, and I am to join him in Lincoln." Milton smiled proudly then took another sip of water.

The outlaws looked at each other feeling there was more to Milton' story; they remained silent.

"I have the wagon packed and hidden in the woods near the Great North Road. But before I leave I must find Lady Marian and tell her…." Milton paused, taking a gulp of air.

"Tell Marian what?" Robin was suddenly interested, and impatient.

"I went to the abbey to tell the lady to go home for her keepsakes and clothing, whatever she wants that is not already on its way to Lincoln with her father. Sir Edward says he is too old and frail to continue fighting against the Sheriff and can no longer protect his lands. Once the Sheriff hears of this, Sir Edward expects him to confiscate all of Knighton Hall."

Robin turned away from Milton and stared into the crackling fire. It had all come full circle, he thought, both he and Marian lost their ancestral holdings to the Sheriff's evil regime. They were both homeless for the foreseeable future. The news weighed heavily on Robin's heart and he fought to hold back the tears welling in his stormy blue eyes.

The other outlaws stepped into the shadows, but all ears were tuned to the conversation.

Turning back to Milton, Robin indicated the steward should sit. "Forgive me, Milton, I should have offered you a seat earlier." The grateful man plopped down immediately on a fallen tree trunk situated near the fire.

"So how is it you've come this far into the forest?"

"Lady Marian left Rufford some time after midnight and the sisters believe she was coming to Sherwood. I thought she might be here."

An audible gasp could be heard above the hiss and sizzle of the campfire as five voices held their collective breaths. A night breeze whispered through the canopy of unseen leaves as the half moon rested behind a bank of gray clouds.

"Marian already knows." Robin said standing up and turning to his friends.

"Master, what do you mean? Have you seen Marian?" Much stepped forward to stand at Robin's side.

"I saw her from a distance. She was headed toward Knighton." Robin kicked himself mentally; all that registered this afternoon was that Marian was headed away from him.

"Are you sure? You did not talk to her. Maybe…."

Robin was not in the mood for one of Much's endless theories. "Why else would she leave Rufford?" He shouted; it was not a question to which he needed an answer. Turning to Milton he said, "You can go on to Lincoln as planned; Marian probably reached Knighton hours ago."

Milton, acutely aware of the charged undercurrent, could only agree. "I'll leave at dawn. Oh, I left a horse in Nettlestone. Please take him, a repayment for your hospitality."

Robin was staring off into the forest so Little John walked up to the man and shook his hand. "Thank you, Milton, 'ave some supper; rest yourself."

"Yes, yes," Much hurried to scoop a bowl of stew, "I think you will find this is spiced to perfection." Much stepped back proudly; his infectious grin brought smiles to all their faces. Robin had disappeared into the darkness.

Much spun around, tearing off his head scarf and throwing it to the ground. "I am not going after him! I am not!"

Djaq and Will looked at each other and walked into the forest still holding hands. Little John sat against a tree, bending his outstretched legs at the knee and resting his arms on them, wrists dangling.

"I'm not being funny but he's become a magician our Robin, disappearin' all the time!" Allan repeatedly threw his dagger into a dirt ring he had drawn with his foot. He stopped long enough to ask, "Should we go after him?"

"No!" John shouted definitively. "Give him space…tonight." The look of despair on Robin's face when their visitor mentioned Edward's surrender of his lands concerned his big friend and he wanted none to invade his privacy – but only for tonight.

Much took a deep breath and began clearing the dishes while Milton, bless his heart, had another helping of fish stew.


	22. Chapter 22 He must be in love

**Chapter 22: **"He must be in love."

Will and Djaq sat on a narrow plank which served as a bridge between the banks of one of the many streams braiding through the greenwood. It was their favorite spot near camp, a grassy hillock nestled within a group of young trees divided by one of rivulets spawned by the meandering River Trent. The locale, with its lush grasses and beds of clover offered a secluded haven for togetherness. Slipping off their boots, the pair rolled up their pant legs and dangled their feet in the cool water.

"Can you swim, Djaq?" He asked.

"Enough. My father taught my brother and me on a trip to the shore. I was not so fond of the salt water. We Saracens are more familiar with water than you English…in the matter of cleanliness, at least." Djaq laughed; Will looked wounded.

"What do you mean?"

"In my country, it is our custom to bathe every day."

"Every day?" Will was dumbfounded, surely she was teasing him!

"Yes, everyday if it is at all possible."

She spoke so matter-of-factly, Will almost believed her. No, she had to be joking! "Every day…whether it is needed, or not?" Will simply could not believe it...it was unthinkable!

"Every day," Djaq reiterated, smiling and nodding her head dramatically.

"In England so much washing could kill a man…especially in winter."

"It is a strange country, your England. So much clean water, yet you dislike bathing in it so much," she said, thinking out loud.

Will winnowed his strong fingers through her short, black hair and squeezed her neck. Leaning over to whisper in her ear, he said, "I could be convinced to wash every day if you were with me…"

Her eyes were wide with surprise as she turned to look at him, and Will used it to his advantage leaning in to kiss her before she could protest. They embraced and the kiss continued, each one kissing and being kissed. As they separated, Will could almost see her blush of embarrassment in the scant light; she was hanging her head and nervously twisting the corner of her shirt.

Dropping his arm, Will rubbed her back and was relieved he did not feel her body tense as it had so many times before.

"Look at me Djaq, please?" His voice was soft and honey sweet; his words a request not a demand.

Her whispered reply was filled with doubt, "I have disappointed you"

"Look at me." His voice was still soft, but stern.

Her liquid eyes were the color of calligraphy ink; slowly she lifted them to look at him.

"Djaq…" he began, touching her cheek gently, "…please allow me the courtesy of knowing my own mind."

She dropped her eyes again, hating her clumsiness. "I'm sorry…I meant only…this is new, and….

"You think I go around and practice kissing at night when you are asleep?" His rhetorical question held a touch of incredulity.

Djaq snapped her head up suddenly frightened. Had he seen her 'kissing' the webbing between her finger and thumb? She could not bear it….

But, then he said, "You are not the only one who is new at this." He held her face and gently wiped her tears with his thumbs. Will saw a slight grin nudging the corners of her mouth.

"It felt good…" she demurred, "…kissing you." She cast her moist eyes up to meet his.

"Yeah?" He sounded like a little boy receiving unexpected praise, but his kiss was all man.

"Will, I…"

"No words…" Gently he pulled her into his arms and she smiled, reaching up to nip his lower lip then covered his mouth with hers.

If truthful, Djaq had to admit she was beginning to crave the small parcels of time they enjoyed together.

A slight breeze whispered above as billowy, gray clouds obscured the limited moonlight. After they passed the couple had disappeared, fading into the forest they both called home. In a tree above them a bird warbled a sweet song.

"He must be in love," Will thought, and he was not alone.

**Chapter 23:** "Can we speculate later? "


	23. Chapter 23 Can we speculate later?

**Chapter 23: **"Can we speculate later?"

Needing to know for certain Marian was safe, the young leader quit the camp and headed to Knighton Hall. The half moon peaked out from the clouds and provided some light for the swiftly traveling outlaw. The peace and beauty of the greenwood at night was lost on Robin; he was halfway to Knighton before he slowed down enough to notice.

Out of the quiet darkness Robin heard a man groan and the frightened whiny of a horse. Instinctively the outlaw plunged into the shadows; his eyes searching the darkness. A horse tugged nervously to one side as though it was snagged, but there was no obstacle where it stood. The breeze carried Robin's scent and the animal snorted and stomped his front hooves. Moving cautiously into the clearing, he took the horse's bridle.

Stroking his nose and whispering soothingly, Robin tried to calm the beast. "Shh...boy…what has you caugh…?" The word faded in his throat; on the opposite side of the horse the twisted body of the rider was held fast to his mount by the boot snared in the stirrup. An arrow pierced the man's throat, his purse strings cut.

"One of Gisborne's men," Robin said to the breeze, identifying the yellow plume in the helmet lying beside the dead man. Checking his tunic, Robin found a directive in Guy's hand ordering his sergeant at Locksley to take his complement of men to Knighton Hall in the morning to meet the Sheriff's guard.

Robin knew he must act quickly, and camp was more than a mile away. There was no time to go back for the others. He mounted the soldier's horse, but the creature was craving water and would not be controlled until its thirst was sated. Giving the horse his head, the animal went to a nearby stream and drank his full. Thinking only of Marian, Robin galloped toward Knighton until the exhausted beast could go no further. He left it and continued on foot.

Stopping within the tree break beside Knighton Hall, Robin's sharp eyes swept over the landscape. The climb to Marian's window would be easy enough; he had done it a hundred times. His wounded arm from the encounter with John's bear was practically healed. It was seeing her, being close to her that worried him. He worked his way to the main house, using the shadows to conceal his approach.

Safely inside, Robin remained near the window, trying to relax. The room was just as he remembered it. Marian lay sleeping on a mound of thick feather duvets and woven blankets where her large frame bed once set, her rhythmic breathing accentuated by the stillness of the night. She was beautiful beyond belief; her lips rosy and inviting, her delicate features framed by cascading, dark brown hair…

Long luscious hair! Robin cast his eyes heavenward, Marian had not taken vows! In his heart he knew she would not, could not. But, he remembered she had tried before to lock herself away in Rufford so his mind could not completely discard the possibility.

Robin's heart dwelled in his eyes as he gazed longingly at his heart's desire. It was a look he would not permit were Marian conscious. In no hurry to wake her, he studied her lovely face for a few minutes, etching this moment in his memory. He thought of the first time he climbed into this room, sneaking up the night after their betrothal party. Of course he had been here when they were children, but then he climbed the stairs to the door and Marian was still in pigtails.

The earl had given him a proper ring to present to his betrothed at the party, but Robin had another idea, too. Weeks earlier Marian picked up a pretty stone while walking along the river that divided Locksley and Knighton holdings. It was opaque, and looked like pink-colored milk to Robin, but his maiden liked it, and that was all that mattered.

Marian accidentally dropped her treasure when she noticed a baby turtle crawling clumsily across the stony shore toward the river. Squealing and pointing excitedly she told Robin to look just as the turtle slid into the water. Fascinated, Marian's inquisitive eyes followed the little swimmer until he vanished.

Robin cunningly pocketed the stone on the sly and the castle jeweler polished it to a glossy luster. The kindly old man identified it as quartz, and Robin thought it looked much better with a good polish on it. The jeweler pierced a small hole at the narrower end of the elongated stone, suitable to hang it from a leather thong. When his mother became aware of his intentions, she gave him a silver chain to complete the gift and Robin wanted to give it to Marian in private. Everything was much simpler then, no shattered dreams – only expectations.

Flames burned through a log and the sputtering fire disrupted his reverie. The dying embers cast a wraithlike glow about the room and the sense of lost time struck him like an enemy's dagger.

Tiptoeing quietly across the wooden floor Robin knelt beside Marian's pallet, gently placing his hand over her mouth. Her stifled scream faded and her widened eyes softened as she recognized the intruder; she knew his touch instantly.

"Shh..." Robin urged, removing his hand to reveal a brilliant smile.

"Robin!" Instinctively she threw her arms around him. As his body tensed, Marian withdrew pulling the covers around her.

Robin stood up, noticeably uncomfortable. "The Sheriff and Gisborne are coming to confiscate your father's lands. They are probably on their way!"

"…on their way?" Marian repeated, "What?"

"We should leave – now!" Robin's eyes pleaded; he sensed danger and did not want to dally, or argue.

Marian was enjoying the last night at her family home, sleeping peacefully in her own room. Bleary from the rude awakening she squinted at him, "Who is coming…the Sheriff? Why?"

"I do not know, Marian," he answered impatiently. "Can we speculate later?" His mocking tone of voice and exaggerated bow was intentional. Shall we?"

Robin thought he knew exactly why Vasey was coming, but he did not want to discuss it. Feeling caged and restless he wanted to go; he wanted to be in Sherwood.

Crawling out of her comfy pallet and ignoring his derision, Marian continued with her questions, "They are coming at night? Vasey…I doubt it. Why bother?"

"Perhaps they know you have left the abbey and hope to catch you here?"

Marian turned that thought over for a moment then looked at Robin, "You are right, of course." She conceded and he slumped against the wall near the window, sighing gratefully.

"Thank you. Now…can we please go?"

"I'll just be a moment."

Replying as she threw a shawl about her shoulders, Robin watched as she seemed to float as she walked toward the hearth; in the sparse light her white silk gown shimmered in the firelight. As she reached for the small velvet pouch on the mantle, the shawl fell to the floor; the silhouette of her shapely body visible against the translucent fabric.

In that instant Robin forgot how to breathe. "Please hurry," he managed to say.

"I have to dress!" Marian shouted, pulling the shawl around her shoulders again.

"Shh…quickly," he urged.

"Go wait in the hall while I change," she said pointing to the door.

"We don't have time for this, Marian. Grow up!" Oh that felt good, he thought. "I need to keep lookout; I cannot do that in the hallway!" Turning to the window Robin bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing out loud.

Marian turned her back to the window and unfastened the gown at the neck letting it pool at her feet. The sound of rustling silk enticed Robin to turn his head slightly, just enough to glimpse her out of the corner of his eye. As she pulled the brown dress to her waist, he saw an expanse of smooth, pale skin and the graceful curves of her back.

Earlier she packed clothes for the forest and a small bag of treasured mementoes; the bed clothes were to be stowed in the barn until she had a place for them. The fine fabrics were the last remnant of her life at the manor house and she wanted something to help her transition to her new, wilder life. Though impractical, the material would be more useful than a pretty dress.

"All right then," Marian said turning around. Robin quickly peered out the window, hoping Marian did not realize he was watching her.

She did, of course, smilingly smugly as she fastened her cloak. As they reached the outer door Marian stopped. "Wait! I've forgotten something."

She darted up the stairs to her room and with her gloved hand, pounded her fist against one end of a wooden plank in the floor and withdrew a small wooden box from the hollow of the other end. In the box were the betrothal ring Robin presented her so long ago and the stone necklace. Marian hung it around her neck beneath her clothing and tucked the tiny box inside her cloak.

Rushing downstairs she reached for her pack and looked at Robin. "Let's go!"

"What did you go back for?" He asked, curiosity getting the better of him. "The room was empty."

"Shouldn't we go?"

"Fine."

No one heard their escape.


	24. Chapter 24 What is there to explain?

**Chapter 24: **"What is there to explain?"

"Slow down Robin!" Marian pleaded as they sped across the open fields of Knighton Hall. "The Sheriff won't get here until morning. He would never travel through Sherwood at night."

"But your former intended is not so sensible. Imagine his pleasure at arresting you…if that is all he has in mind?" Robin wasn't necessarily trying to scare her, but he did want to point out her poor choice yet again.

Marian grabbed his arm and pulled him into the shadows. Robin glared at her then dropped his eyes to the hand still holding his arm.

Releasing him she asked, "Can we agree never to mention that day ever again, unless it is in reference to your stunning victory over Sheriff Vasey?" She hoped appealing to his vanity would make him smile; her hope was in vain.

"It did not feel like a victory for very long." Robin locked eyes with her; the intent of the remark was not lost on Marian.

"We need to talk, Robin."

"I have nothing to say." The outlaw started walking, wishing he had kept the comment to himself.

"First time for everything, I suppose?"

Robin stopped, but did not turn around; nor did he speak.

"Please talk to me."

"All we do is talk!" He started walking again and called back over his shoulder. "Words change, Marian; actions reveal truth."

Running after him she asked, "Tell me, why are you in such a hurry?"

"You want to get back to Rufford." He said flatly.

"Let me explain…"

"There is no need. Your father's departure from the abbey brought you out to get your treasures." Question or statement, Robin wasn't sure he was ready for explanations; three times I offered my heart, twice she refused it. "What is there to explain?"

"I love you." The lady came straight to the point, hoping to get his attention; she did.

Robin stopped short and turned to face her this time. He had lost hope of ever hearing those words again.

Marian searched his face, "Please understand…."

"I do understand," he lied, "I've finally figured it out." Robin started walking again, looking everywhere but at her; his traitorous eyes would expose the chink in his emotional armor.

The headstrong Marian pressed on; she was as determined to speak as he was not to listen. "Robin, I was never meant to be at Rufford Abbey. I know that."

"Robin!" Much swung down from a tree up ahead smiling happily as he dropped to the ground.

Sighing heavily, Marian swore under her breath. The relieved Robin ran to his friend, grateful for the intrusion. Robin and Much had a history of saving each other by 'unconscious genius' as the former lord described it; this was just another example.

Smiling Robin clasped both of his shoulders, "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you, Master." Forced by habit, Much bowed slightly as he spoke. "You have been gone a long time. I was worried." Much turned to Marian, but couldn't think of what to say. After several false starts he settled on, "…hello."

Marian could not help but smile at Much's awkwardness. "It is good to see you."

"I've missed you Lady Marian. We all have." Marian and Much looked to Robin who turned away at the comment.

"We best get to camp." Robin was on the move again; he walked ahead of his two friends who followed in silence.

Robin had a lot on his mind. Marian's unexpected return to Sherwood was a wonderful surprise. The others would be happy to have her in camp; he wanted it too but would not admit it.

The outlaws greeted Marian enthusiastically; glad to have her in the forest knowing it would help their leader. However, Robin's absence from the festivities that followed did not escape notice, especially Marian's.


	25. Chapter 25 Get out of my way!

**Chapter 25: **"Get out of my way!"

"My lord, please!" The youngster pulled at Gisborne's leather coat trying desperately to rouse the knight from his drunken stupor.

"My lord, she's calling!"

"Let her call; the stupid cow." The words were thick and slurred, nearly unintelligible, but the boy ignored them, wedging his shoulder beneath Guy's arm and finally lifting him to a sitting position.

"She's blacker than ever I've seen her, my lord!" The lad feared disturbing Guy in the midst of drink, but even more he feared the witch-woman in the Sheriff's chamber. She could just look at you and make the blood boil in your veins – she said so!

"Leave me alone," the drunken man demanded.

"Please, my lord." At last the boy succeeded in getting Gisborne to his feet.

A clay pitcher sat on the window ledge; Guy emptied it over his own head, the chill of it clearing some of the fog from his brain. He wiped his eyes and stumbled out into the hall behind the terrified youth.

Like some staring, wooden goddess Hildegard sat enthroned on Vasey's great bed, heaped over with all his finest spreads and quilts. Hildegard's dog, a huge black mastiff named Jupiter, growled menacingly from his place at her feet.

"You're wet!" She observed in disgust. "What? Have you pissed yourself, you drunken sot!"

Gisborne clenched his fists and slowly released his breath.

"Get this monster out of here," she ordered, alluding to the dog. "He needs a bath; he smells worse than you do!"

Under no circumstances would the knight demean himself so. Not only was dog-handling far beneath his station, but Jupiter was a savage beast and apt to bite him. "Fetch the kennel master!"

The young boy standing outside the doorway moved to obey, but Hildegard's screams froze him in place. "I don't have all day, Gisborne! Move that dog!"

Jupiter was as intelligent as he was deadly, and seemed aware the conversation concerned him. A growl rumbled in his massive throat and his ears flattened against his broad skull, his eyes fixed on the Sheriff's second.

Guy was totally disadvantaged. Being too unimaginative to entice the animal from its place, he was locked by a soldier's stubbornness into using force. 

"Get it out of here!" The old beldame insisted, throwing a goblet at the miserable man's head.

Whether Hildegard's shrill voice or the clattering goblet precipitated it, the dog suddenly leapt toward Gisborne with a snap of his bone-crushing jaws, tail wagging. Guy could do nothing but give ground, shouting alternately for the beast to "Sit! Stay!" or "Lie down!" 

Hildegard shrieked with delight as Guy's back met the wall again, terrorized. The lad finally ran for the kennel master for his sake much more than his lord's. He knew Guy's rage would eventually be vented upon the nearest, smallest person.

Hildegard jeered and screeched, "You are a buffoon!"

The knight stood against the wall for what seemed an eternity, fearing even to breathe. He recalled vividly the gruesome sight of a man being torn apart by dogs; he had ordered it.

At last Garth, the kennel master, appeared and took in the scene at a glance – proud Sir Guy reduced to a trembling wreck before a playful dog.

"Jupiter! Bad boy." The handler approached easily and slipped a rawhide cord about the animal's neck. "He likes to play, my lord. I'm sorry if he gave you a fright," Garth apologized as the now-docile Jupiter licked his hand.

"I was NOT afraid of that cursed dog!" Jupiter's mane bristled at his tone, and Guy's back met the wall again. "Keep him in the yard from now on, or it will be your head!"

Garth did not wait to be told again, departing for the kennels immediately he planned to reward the frisky canine later with a fresh piece of meat.

Quiet at last, it dawned on Gisborne that Hildegard's laughter had ceased and it was an opportune moment to leave the chamber. "Get out of my way!"

The young servant was nowhere near, in fact, Gisborne had to take two steps out of his way to lay hands on him. With a savage jerk he flung the boy into the post at the head of the Sheriff's bed. Regaining his feet quickly lest he be within her reach, the boy lifted his eyes and looked directly into Lady Hildegard's mad, frozen stare. Bluish lips were curled back in a hellish grin, her pale eyes wide and unblinking.

"My lord," he whispered, crossing himself. "My lord!"

"What is it?"

"The lady…" Again the youngster made the sign of the cross.

"Speak, damn you!"

"My lord, she's…she is dead." Yet again he crossed himself.

"Are you sure?" Gisborne wouldn't retrace his steps without a guarantee.

The poor boy could only nod.

Approaching the bedside, Gisborne took hold of the face by its sunken chin. He studied it for a moment then tossed it back onto the pillows.

"What made her die, my lord?"

Gisborne ignored the question and strode from the chamber with a grin of self-satisfaction even thoughts of the Sheriff could not erase.

Chapter 26: "Did the Sheriff see her?"


	26. Chapter 26 Did the Sheriff see her?

**Chapter 26: **"Did the Sheriff see her?"

Wandering around at night when Marian was on his mind was Robin's pattern in recent months, but tonight was different. He purposefully slipped away from camp and returned to Knighton, curious to see Vasey's reaction to the empty house. Camouflaged among the leafy boughs Robin sat quietly in a titan oak near the main house. As the full sun rose faithfully over the eastern tree line, Vasey met with Gisborne's sergeant, Galwyn, and his complement of twenty four solders.

"My Lord Sheriff," acknowledged Galwyn.

"Where are the wagons, sergeant? Your men should have at least two filled by now with the trappings of Edward's household, the last remains of his pathetic career." The balding tyrant smiled deliciously and stroked the triangular tuft of graying hair above his forehead.

"The house was cleared out when we arrived at dawn. There is nothing except the structures and the lands. They would not fit in the wagon." Galwyn snapped his eyes to the ground, wishing he had kept the last statement to himself. The snickering from the soldiers galled the Sheriff.

"Shut up you lot or I'll have your tongues!" Silence reigned as Vasey continued, "Where are the livestock, the horses?"

Not daring to speak, Galwyn shook his head.

"Impossible! Livestock does not just disappear!" Furious, the Sheriff twitched agitatedly in his saddle.

Not knowing if he were being brave or stupid, the hapless sergeant spoke softly, "We thoroughly searched the property awaiting your arrival, my lord, and…" 

"Quite thoroughly, I'm sure," Vasey snarled.

Smiling appreciatively, Robin leaned back enjoying Vasey's frustration. Sir Edward may no longer have the fortitude to fight, but he struck a final insult at his replacement and saved something of his former life. Good for him!

"Search every dilapidated hut! Now!"

No one wanted to argue with the Sheriff when he was in this state of mind, so the soldiers dispersed and did as they were told, even though they completed the same task earlier. All were grateful to have something to do that removed them from the line of fire.

Desperate to get away from the castle's scurrilous guest, Gisborne snuck out while Hildegard slept. He awakened the whole of Locksley Manor hours before dawn and gave Galwyn specific instructions about his mission to Knighton. Guy could ill afford another failure and when his messenger did not return to Nottingham he rode to Locksley to give the orders in person. As for the messenger, he was a dead man the vicious Gisborne swore; he would not find out until later he had spoken the truth.

Not ready to return to Nottingham while Hildegard was still in residence, Vasey declared, "I will spend the night…and perhaps tomorrow as well. It is…quiet here."

Galwyn visibly gulped and in a quiet voice replied, "As it pleases you, my lord, but…"

"La de da de da…. But what? Speak up, man!"

"The beds are gone, too, sir!" Galwyn took a step back and again lowered his head.

The Sheriff roared like a wounded lion as he reined his mount toward Nottingham and galloped away. Robin almost fell from his perch he was laughing so hard.

Two soldiers followed the sheriff; not to ensure his safe return to the castle, the sheriff did not inspire that kind of loyalty. The men were seeking new orders. Robin swung down from a tree branch and fled into greenwood.

A young woman was washing clothes in the stream near Nettlestone when she noticed a man approaching. His long legs and determined stride were immediately recognizable and the woman stood, smoothing her hair and dress, wanting to look her best.

Gillian was attractive with long red hair pulled back from her face with a kerchief. Her green eyes were not the only ones trying to get the attention of the handsome outlaw the past few months. News of Marian's retreat to Rufford Abbey spread through the shire like a fire through dry timber. There were nubile girls flirting with him everywhere he went, each certain she was the one to make him forget Marian. In fact, their constant fawning was another reason Robin avoided the villages.

Of them all, Gillian was the only one who distracted him, and only then when his head was light with wine and the redhead insistent. Robin quickly realized he was only using her and compromising himself. Marian still had his heart and he knew it would always be so.

Gillian ran to meet him, slipping her arm in his, making sure her breast grazed his side.

"Robin," she gushed, "we have not seen you for some time. What brings you to Nettlestone this fine day?" She smiled hopefully.

"Milton's horse. Where is he?" Robin asked harshly, untangling his arm from her vice-like hold; he already regretted making the trip.

"Owen has him."

"Good. I need to see him straight away. Best get back to your chores." He dismissed her and quickened his pace to the village.

Gillian stomped her foot defiantly muttering, "You have NOT seen the last of me, Robin Hood! I will not be tossed aside so easily."

Reluctantly she went back to her washing, but her thoughts were on the night Robin almost succumbed to her charms.

_Gillian got him drunk that night in Sherwood. Very purposefully she nestled against him and made certain a mug of wine was in one hand and she was held by the other. She didn't want him to drink so much he passed out, but certainly wanted to breach his moral restraints. She misjudged him._

When Gillian drew him away from the others, Robin wanted her – she knew it! Her lips were on his and he did not object when she unlaced his tunic and slipped her hand inside. It was her next action that turned him sharply around. Lying back against the mossy ground she took one of his hands, guiding it beneath her skirt.

"No," Robin protested, his voice was harsh and he backed away from her slowly, shaking his head as if rousing from sleep. "We mustn't…"

"We may! I say you may," she insisted in a whisper.

Breaking free of her once more, he repeated, "No!"

Never had she begged a man for anything! Right then Gillian made up her mind. She would have him; no matter what she must do. 

"Robin is 'ere!" Kate called to her husband as she dusted the flour from her hands. Owen looked out the second floor window and walked downstairs to stand beside his wife.

"It's been too long, Robin," Owen greeted his outlaw friend.

"Yes," Robin agreed, firmly shaking hands. "Milton told you of Sir Edward's…"

"He is very generous," Kate interrupted. "He left the village two pigs, a cow and six chickens on his way to Lincoln. We are very grateful."

Robin smiled at his Godfather's charity; like father like daughter, he said inwardly. "And Milton's horse?"

"Tied up 'round back." Owen smiled and nodded toward the millhouse.

"Thank you for keeping him. I saw the Sheriff at Knighton Hall earlier. Did he stop here?" Robin was eager for any news the miller might have learned.

"His party stopped only to water the horses this morning. He was in a hurry to get to Knighton. Strange it was, he was humming some silly song about con…con, something about land, I think"

Kate started to sing, "Land…to…con…hmm…"

"Confiscate." Robin helped. "The Sheriff means to confiscate Edward's lands."

"Aye, confiscate, that is the word he used," Owen nodded.

Kate sang the only part of the Sheriff's ditty she remembered. "Land to confiscate…" She blushed as Robin and her husband exchanged a look.

Robin shook his head, "That man is a villain." 

"That is the truth," Owen agreed. "Close call this morning though."

"What do you mean?" Suddenly concerned, the outlaw wanted details.

"Don't get me wrong, we were happy to see Marian…"

"Marian was here?" Robin assumed she would stay quietly in Sherwood, at least for one day!

"Lovely girl," Kate said offhandedly.

"Did the Sheriff see her?"

"Oh no…no…no! She arrived much earlier than the Sheriff," Owen laughed; Vasey's penchant for sleeping late was well-known.

Robin looked around curiously.

"Oh, she's not 'ere now." Owen answered Robin's unspoken question.

"I must go." He wondered what trouble might have found Marian, but it was more likely Marian found trouble on her own and, he did NOT want to deal with Gillian again!

"You should stay; she'll be 'ere shortly," Kate offered. "She's picking blackberries with the children in the valley near the old church."

"Thank you," he said, relieved he knew Marian's whereabouts. "I cannot stay; I left camp early without waking the others. I should get back." Robin mounted Milton's horse, waving to Kate and Owen before galloping into the trees.

Chapter 27: "Why did you come back?"


	27. Chapter 27 Why did you come back?

**- CAT FIGHT! -**

**Chapter 27:** "Why did you come back?"

The afternoon was nearly gone when the group of women and children returned to Nettlestone. Ten baskets of berries had been gathered, but the juice-stained faces of the children attested that more had been eaten than not. Two of the men would deliver the precious fruit to Nottingham Castle that very night; the Sheriff would have it fresh.

Kate rushed up to greet them, "Welcome back! My…my, look at all those purple fingers!"

"The berries do look delicious." Gillian said, walking up to the group.

Trouble's brewing Owen thought as he watched Gillian glare angrily at the former Lady Fitzwalter. The miller joined his wife and subtly directed her attention toward the village vixen. Before joining the berry picking party Marian listened to all the village goings-on while she was away at Rufford. Kate mentioned Gillian's fondness for flirting and gossiping, minimizing the tale Gillian told about her night with Robin.

"You'll take some to the others," the miller's wife insisted, handing a basketful of berries to Marian. "And never mind that other. It's nothing but talk. We were all out of our heads that night. It didn't mean anything!"

Still, rumors of Robin and Gillian were mentioned by some of the young girls earlier in the day giving Marian a basketful of heartaches to take back with her in addition the fruit. Would his anger and disappointment cause him to seek womanly companionship? Marian did not want to think about the answer. What woman would not want him? He is so handsome, so good…so…Marian started recounting Robin's virtues and falling in love with him all over again.

After realizing Robin left camp during the night and desperately wanting to talk to him privately, Marian left at dawn to search for him. When she stopped at Nettlestone and was invited to join the picking party she decided the outing would distract her from her troubles.

The shadows about her grew darker and she was glad to be nearing the camp, when the sudden sound of footfalls caused her to turn sharply.

"Marian, it's me, Gillian." The red haired woman had a basketful of berries in her hand. "Kate decided one basket wouldn't be enough for all of you."

"Thank her for me." Marian took the basket, immediately suspicious and anxious to avoid further conversation.

"Did they tell you?" Gillian asked with a proud tilt to her head.

"Tell me what?"

"That Robin and I were together when you were gone." She replied snootily.

Marian felt the color rush to her cheeks and quickly turned to walk away, but Gillian grabbed her arm and swung her around roughly; the baskets of berries spilled and forgotten.

"No! You will listen to me! I love Robin and he loves me!"

"Then he can tell me himself." Marian spoke coolly, but her heart was pounding.

"Why did you come back?" Gillian demanded. "You deserted him! I make him happy. He forgot all about you."

"Let me go," Marian warned, pulling away.

But Gillian would not relent and with surprising strength dealt a fierce blow that nearly cost the outlaw her footing. Again she struck her, and this time Marian fell. Gillian tried to kick her in the side, but Marian clutched her ankle flipping her attacker to the ground. Soon both women were rolling on the ground, pummeling each other, wild fists pulling hair and inflicting what damage they could.

Marian felt the thong at her waist give way as the hellcat snatched her dagger from its sheath. Insane with fury, Gillian slashed out and the blade flashed before Marian's eyes. The outlaw grasped Gillian's wrist struggling to gain control of the weapon. Over and over the pair rolled, neither woman able to gain an advantage. Marian tried to pry her fingers from the hilt, while Gillian sought to cut Marian's face.

Though she was smaller in stature Marian was strong and compact; she threw her weight upward. The movement was enough to throw Gillian off balance and with sufficient force to jar the knife from her hands. Quickly getting to her feet Marian seized the dagger and stood over her defeated opponent, defying the foolish girl to move.

Stunned at the sudden turn of events, Gillian remained on the ground, now fully aware she was no match for the outlaw. Without the knife, and the element of surprise, she was at last willing to concede.

"It's over, Gillian!" Finality filled Marian's voice as she spoke. 

Gillian stared after Marian as the dark-haired victor walked away. Picking the grass and leaves from her clothes and hair, Gillian called after her. "He hasn't taken you back either, has he?"

Marian felt the blood rush to her face, but she kept walking.

Chapter 28: "Tell me the truth!"


	28. Chapter 28 Tell me the truth!

**CHAPTER 28:** "Tell me the truth!"

The outlaw camp was quiet. It had been an eventful day yet no one was talking about it, especially not Robin. He was contemplative, idly drawing in the dirt with a stick. His friends sat silently around the campfire, watching the logs shift and spark into the evening air. Will dropped an armful of firewood, making only a half-hearted attempt at stacking it.

Despite their curiosity, the outlaws did not ask about Robin's earlier encounter with Gillian. They had all heard the stories whispered in the villages, and Robin let it be known it was a topic best not mentioned. But today, it was a prickly silence, an uneasy calm.

Out of the night Marian burst into camp, marching passed the others to stand before Robin. The sight of her, ragged and bruised, brought everyone to their feet.

"Marian! Are you all right?"

"Where have you been?"

"You are hurt!"

"Whoa! I'd like to see the other guy?"

The questions came fast and furiously; Marian ignored them all as she glared at Robin. "Your girl's a real fighter."

Robin jumped to his feet, "Marian! What happened?"

"Nothing I could not handle," Marian said proudly, ignoring the pain as she pulled her shoulders back and tossed her head indignantly. Wisps of brown hair stood out in every direction and particles of dry grass, leaves and dust fell around her after the headshake. Fortunately Robin had the good sense to cover his mouth before he burst out laughing at the sight.

Trying to smooth her hair as if that was the only thing out of place Marian asked, "So tell me about her?"

"Who are you talking about?" He shouted, flinging his hands in exasperation.

"Gillian, you fool!" The shocked look on Robin's face hid a wry smile as he imagined what must have happened in the forest.

"You and Gillian were fighting over…" Little John jerked Much by the back of his tunic, choking him to silence.

Nodding at the others, they followed John into the surrounding trees – out of sight, but close enough to hear the conversation. Will and Djaq pointed toward the trail Marian blazed into camp. John nodded his head in the direction of Nettlestone and mouthed the word 'go.' It was understood the couple would see Gillian safely back to Nettlestone.

Robin headed back toward the fire; Marian followed closely behind him.

"I want to know, Robin. What does she mean to you?"

Turning to face her once, Robin said calmly, "I do not know what you are talking about." Feigning innocence, he was delighted at the touch of green he saw behind those fiery blue eyes.

"Really?" She paced in front of him, "...that is NOT how she tells it! She ambushed me in the forest! Wanting to kill me!" Every exclamation rose in timbre and pitch.

"Gillian did this to you?"

"Did to me!? You should have seen her, the little tart!" Marian walked over and pushed him in the shoulder, "I want to hear it from you, what is between you?"

"Marian, I believe you are jealous?" Robin flashed his cheekiest grin.

"Of that village idiot?" Marian shook her head, "I do not think so."

"Marian…" Robin taunted.

"Tell me the truth!" The more she screamed at him, the more he smiled.

"I am!" He shrieked, but the cheeky grin was quickly back in place. "You ARE jealous."

Marian lashed out, swinging her open palm to slap him.

Reflexively Robin grabbed her wrist; Marian struggled only briefly before the angry passion subsided. Caught up in the heat of the moment, the two suddenly kissed; just as quickly they parted, stunned into shocked silence.

Chapter 29: "I always have; I always will."


	29. Chapter 29 I always have I always will

**CHAPTER 29: **"I always have; I always will."

Still secretly observing their two friends, the outlaws leaned forward straining to hear the conversation. The unnatural movement of the bushes went unnoticed as Will and Djaq joined their friends who pointed excitedly at Robin and Marian. John held his index finger to his lips to encourage quiet. Now five pairs of eyes were glued to the two people standing in the firelight.

Filling her lungs with a long, slow breath, Marian exhaled on a controlled sigh, "I hate this tension between us."

Robin's eyes met her pained gaze and reassured her, "I'm very glad you are all right." He paused and took her hand, "that silly girl means nothing to me; she is delusional."

Smiling she looked up at him, "We still need to talk."

"You are hurt and upset," he answered softly, pulling a rather long twig from her hair. "It can wait."

"No Robin, it cannot!" Marian was insistent.

"Fine!" An icy tone replaced the concern in his voice. Robin firmed his defenses and sat down by the fire. Several long seconds passed before Marian finally spoke.

"I have rehearsed this conversation so many times, and now…I don't quite know how to begin."

Irritated at her hesitation Robin snapped, "You left me – again. Remember?" He stood up and started to leave; Marian ran after him grabbing his arm.

"I know…and you left me," she said softly.

Robin's eyes were black as midnight, "So this is you getting even – agreeing to marry a man you do not love, hiding away in an abbey? Now who needs to grow up?"

Marian's voice trembled, "When I took my father to Rufford, I hastily decided to stay there; he was so sick, Robin. As his daughter I…I was obliged to stay with him."

"So why are you here now?" It was a sarcastic question; he meant it to be.

"I told you last night why I am here. Were you listening?"

"Apparently not."

"I love you!"

Those three words would not soothe him this time. "Not enough to live with me in Sherwood, otherwise you would not have stayed in the abbey after it was clear Edward was out of danger."

"I have always…" Marian stopped abruptly. "You were spying on me?"

"Not everything is about you, Marian." Robin couldn't help it; he was enjoying this in a twisted way. "Edward is my Godfather; I was concerned."

Marian looked away, unable to hold contact with his unrelenting stare. Of course he would know everything! He is Robin bloody Hood! She thought wondering why they were still arguing. As she started to speak, Robin held up his hand to silence her.

"When your note came about that lady in Newark…I thought you…it wasn't what I expected." He lowered his eyes as if his confidence evaporated into the air.

"Things have been said...I've said things in anger I never meant. Things were not said that should have been."

Although Robin nodded his head in agreement, he did not speak. Marian took a deep breath and continued.

"While I was at Ruff…. While I was away I thought about us, about our choices and where they've led us…and I thought about the future.

At the mention of a future, Robin's features softened into an undecipherable stare.

"The future we…I dreamed of long ago may never be. But, we are still here and we have a chance…." Marian stopped to clear her throat as emotions overcame her and she wiped her watery eyes.

Robin decided to speak then, "When I thought I lost you…and Locksley to that…that monster, there was a huge hole right here," he tapped his chest, "my life was pouring out and I could do nothing but watch it happen..."

"…By the time you finally accept what is happening you are amazed how much there is left to hurt!"

That moment of shared pain, shared understanding, was a revelation for the young lovers. It was a course correction on their journey back to each other.

"We live in dangerous times, Marian," he cautioned.

"I did not stay with my father to be safe, not the way you mean. For years I fought within the system, but I saw your way was more effective. I took my pride to the abbey with my father. While he regained his strength, I thought about what I really wanted; what life I wanted."

"No one wants an outlaw's life, Marian. Safety is an illusion in Sherwood." Robin wanted her with him, but he did not want her in peril; it was a conundrum. "I want you to be safe."

Marian laughed darkly, "No man can make that choice for me, not even you."

"So what is your choice?" The question was finally asked and Robin took a breath.

Marian locked eyes with him, "Wherever you are, I would rather spend my life with you...even if it is only for one day."

He knew there was never any question he would take her back – even it he knew she would leave him again tomorrow. He would rather be hurt by her than loved by any other woman.

Marian misread his hesitation. "That is, if you want me here?"

"You think you are so easily forgotten? Did you forget me?"

"Never," she confessed freely, "and I tried." She winked at him and Robin grinned back.

"Six months is not long enough to learn to live without you," he said gently, trying again to smooth her tangled hair.

"Nor is five years," She reminded him playfully. Ever in competition the raised eyebrow emphasized that her waiting was much longer.

"We will make the best of all the time we have. That, too, is a choice." Robin pulled her close and she eased her arms around him.

"No matter what lies ahead of us, we face it together." She lovingly stroked his bearded cheek, "If we put as much energy into loving each other as we do into fighting each other, I think most of our problems would be solved."

Robin smiled as his eyes adored her, "Marian…" He whispered lowering his lips to hers. Just then a commotion on the far side of camp interrupted him.

Much complaining someone had pushed him tumbled through the undergrowth, landing heavily on the hard ground. "Right. Ah…sorry… We'll just be going." He stuttered, backing away.

The outlaws literally ran over each other trying to reach the shadows. Robin and Marian laughed uncontrollably until the last shirttail disappeared into the night - along with the looming tension.

"You are sure you want to live in this chaos?" Robin grinned, still holding her close.

"I am sure."

"Then we are bound forever. You have always had my heart; it has never been mine to give to another."

Marian smiled at that and threw her arms around his neck. They stood there for a long time holding tightly to each other. Finally she leaned her head back to look at him.

"I love you, Robin Hood; you are wild and bold like a stag; 'outlaw' is a title to be proud of." He laughed and she captured his lips in a happy kiss. "And, I love you, Robin of Locksley and Earl of Huntingdon, the man of my heart and noble knight." Robin's endearing grin earned him another kiss.

"My lady, do not tease me. You will be content with a leafy bower for a roof and a bed of grassland flowers, our pillow all of England?"

"You are a poet now?" She laughed at his pretentious words, but inside she was thrilled. When they were children he spoke overwrought prose to entertain her or impress her, Marian wasn't sure.

Acting the fool was worth it, Robin decided if it made Marian smile at him. "With only streaming sunlight to heat the days, you and I wearing only moonlight to heat the night…."

Drifting along on his poetic prose, Marian's eyes suddenly shot open, "That we will discuss further, my lord," she laughed. Truly she was just as ready as Robin to take their relationship to another level.

"You do inspire my verse, lady." He bowed elegantly and kissed her hand, "What care I for castles and earldoms when love is at stake? Tonight the fairest maiden in the entire world has agreed to be mine as I am hers! Surrounded by true friends in the heart of England, I lack for nothing ..."

"Are you practicing to infiltrate the castle as a minstrel?" She teased.

Robin held her face gently in his hands and covered her mouth in a passionate kiss. "I have wanted to kiss you like that since I saw you enter camp."

Leaning against his hold, Marian sighed, "I am sorry you waited so long, then."

"Oh I have an endless supply, only for you." He grinned against her lips before his passion carried them away again.

Under the stars in their beloved Sherwood, Marian reveled in the feral nature of his kisses; the way his hungry lips moved over hers. She savored the wildness in him. There was wildness about her, too.

Robin lifted her chin so he could see her face and looked deeply into her exquisite blue eyes, "I love you Marian," he whispered, "…I need you…more than you know."

Marian's eyes flooded with unshed tears; Robin looked at her questioningly not sure how to interpret this response. Quickly wiping his frown away with a loving stroke of her hand she smiled brightly.

"I love you, too, Robin. I always have; I always will."

"Marian…" He said her name like a lullaby. The tenderness and passion in his kiss revealed the depth of his love for her far better than mere words.

The lovers held tightly to each other, sharing a lingering kiss. Their eyes were closed and a feeling of joy and contentment flowed between them. No longer hindered by the constraints of society, they could live wild and free for as long as fate allowed. Seeking sanctuary was no longer necessary; Robin and Marian found sanctuary in every embrace.

Fin


	30. Chapter 30

Title: Seeking Sanctuary – Chapter 30

Rating: Mature (NC-17)

Summary: Takes place directly after 113. Chapter 1 thru 29 completes the story. Chapter 30 is a bonus chapter including a romantic interlude between Robin and Marian.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with BBC's Robin Hood, but I have been to the Major Oak.

_**Special Appreciation:**__ Undying gratitude to my beta reader for her unflagging encouragement, suggestions, multiple beta readings, and edits. Thank you, Lindi…_

**SEEKING SANCTUARY**

By greenhenge

**Chapter 30 –**"... finally going in the same direction."

_We last saw Robin and Marian…_

Under the stars in their beloved Sherwood, Marian reveled in the feral nature of his kisses; the way his hungry lips moved over hers. She savored the wildness in him. There was wildness about her, too.

Robin lifted her chin so he could see her face and looked deeply into her exquisite blue eyes, "I love you Marian," he whispered, "…and I need you…more than you know."

Marian's eyes flooded with unshed tears; Robin looked at her questioningly not sure how to interpret this response. Marian quickly wiped his frown away with a loving stroke of her hand and smiled brightly.

"I love you, too, Robin. I always have; I always will."

"Marian…" He said her name like a lullaby then kissed her again. His tenderness and passion revealed the depth of his love for her far better than mere words.

The lovers held tightly to each other, sharing a lingering kiss. Seeking sanctuary was no longer necessary; Robin and Marian found sanctuary in every embrace.

"Walk with me?" He asked invitingly, reluctantly loosening his hold.

"Hmm…give me a minute?"

While Marian withdrew from the campfire to clean up and change in the shadows, Robin sorted another matter. Knowing at least one of his friends was still crouching in the shrubbery nearby, Robin gave the two finger signal to come forward, complete with perturbed stance and suspicious eyebrow lift. The bushes twisted and crackled as the well-meaning Much marched into the firelight swinging his arms and looking quite smug.

"Marian is staying." His tone falling somewhere between a statement and a question, but his eyes twinkled. Robin's beaming smile reinforced the affirmative. "I am glad," Much grinned, "…our little group changes once again."

"Everything changes, Much." Shrugging lightheartedly he added, "It is...life!" His grin rivaled the moon's brightness and life was very good indeed. Robin turned to watch Marian straighten the disorder resulting from the village girl's forest assault. "We shall adjust as we always do, my friend; bent by the wind, but not broken..."

Indeed the bond between the two men had been sorely tested since they returned to England, but as resilient as the weeping willow their friendship could not be broken; Much was too full of love and Robin was too needy. Much hoped Marian's presence would bring grace and lightness to the rugged wilderness; more importantly, he hoped Marian's forgiveness and love would ease Robin's self-flagellation.

"All right…all right… There is no talking to you when you're like this."

"Like what?" Robin asked as if he had no clue, but grinned as if he did.

"All scatty and idea… idea…idea-listic!" He nodded once satisfied he had pronounced word satisfactorily. Much watched Robin wrap furs and blankets in a neat bundle then sling it over his shoulder beside his quiver. "You're leaving then?"

"We need privacy…and there is precious little of it around here." Robin said with a smile, picking up his trusted bow.

"So instead of getting a room, you're getting a…what…tree?" Much smirked.

Robin gave him a silencing look, raising a single eyebrow emphatically, before bending down to pick up a flagon of wine.

"That's the last of the Sheriff's claret you've got," Much advised though he did not expect it to make a difference.

"It's going to good use then!" Robin slapped him on the shoulder and winked playfully, "If we're not back by…oh, day after tomorrow…" The leader lowered his voice so only Much could hear, "…don't come looking for us."

"Someone thinks quite highly of himself!" Much exclaimed, feigning shock.

"Wish me luck?"

"Ha!" The ex-soldier harrumphed, "When have you EVER needed luck with the ladies?"

"Shhh…THE lady," Robin said proudly punching his friend in the shoulder and then heading in Marian's direction.

Much shook his head, rubbing his neck with his right hand. His faraway look held thoughts of Eve and Bonchurch both as distant tonight as they were when he fought beside Robin in the Holy Land. Sighing wistfully he poked at the fire, the burning logs rolled and hissed as a flurry of glowing ash and swirling smoke erupted into the night air.

Marian just finished brushing the last of the tangles from her hair when Robin extended his hand to help her up. Smiling shyly and nibbling on her bottom lip she stood facing him.

"Ready?" He asked, sweeping his gaze over her.

Marian looked angelic, her body haloed by the golden aura of the campfire's diffusing light. Wearing a simple homespun dress of natural wool, her sable-brown hair hung loosely in soft curls; her luminous eyes and crimson lips captivated the 'lord' of Sherwood and his smile grew warmer and wider as he admired his lady.

The reunited lovers shared a tender kiss; when they parted Marian buried her face in the folds of his tunic and wound her hands tightly in the leather cloth. Breathing deeply she inhaled him; her man smelled of the deep woods - earthy heather, sweet lavender, and pine - a heady woodland musk that was distinctively male, distinctively Robin.

"Shall we go?" His voice was serene and seductive.

Feeling both anxiousness and excited Marian's edginess was soothed by Robin's strong, steady heartbeat. Whispering her reply she cast her eyes up at him, "Yes."

Into the heart of the sylvan wilderness they now called home, Robin and Marian walked hand-in-hand. Living in the greenwood during the last year honed the outlaw leader's knowledge of the hilly, rugged landscape and revitalized his synergy with the forest he loved.

Knowing the woods as well as one of its natural creatures, Robin used his keen senses to filter the multitude of familiar scents and sounds, even subtle changes in the wind. He possessed an uncanny ability to detect details anomalous to his surroundings. Tonight he knew the darkness felt like a soft, warm blanket, the blooming wildflowers seemed more fragrant, and the night birds sang sweeter.

Leading Marian swiftly and surely Robin walked over craggy hills, rock-strewn dales, along the mossy banks of rippling streams. Never faltering he wove effortlessly through copses of gray birch, moon-silvered beech, and tangled patches of varied greenery. The sloping boughs of oaks and elms were draped in clusters of mistletoe and verdant mosses, boles and roots were cloaked in ground-covering foliage and climbing vines.

Staying close and trusting him implicitly, Marian mirrored his movements, complaining only once when a low branch clawed at her hair. It was more nervousness than irritation; Robin laughed and hugged her closer.

Curiosity nudging her, she asked, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see; we are almost there." He slowed their pace and kissed her cheek.

"A Clue?"

A laugh from Robin... "No!"

"Please…a little one?"

He pressed his mouth just above her ear muffling his voice into a sexy purr, "It's a special place, a very private place."

Robin's alluring whispers flushed Marian's face a rosy pink as she suddenly realized her sheltered upbringing left her ill-prepared for the night's possibilities. Suddenly nervous, her heart beat as rapidly as hummingbird wings and she trembled.

"Cold?"

Nodding weakly Marian wanted to say more, but Robin slipped his arm around her and hugged her against his hard body. Looking at her with concern he asked, "Better?"

"Hmm…Mmm…" She mumbled.

He caressed her cheek and brushed his thumb across her lower lip. This simple touch thrilled her, but niggling fear was present, too. Marian wanted to be with him, belong to him - that was never in question. Whether she was mad or foolish for being unwed in the middle of the wilderness - that was debatable. But she was in love, and his eyes were so very blue….

Unaware of Marian's tumultuous thoughts Robin leaned close, his voice subtle and gentle like a mid-summer breeze. "Stay with me tonight?"

"Yes…" She whispered in a stifled voice, "…I will."

The moon appeared from behind fleeting clouds as they reached the top of a small hillock rising gently above the forest floor. The verges were littered with naturally hewn chunks of stone; ranks of steadfast trees flanked an ocean of moon-kissed harebells, cornflowers and clovers awash in the silvery radiance. Thousands of shimmering petals rippled across the expanse in floral waves and countless stars peeked through thinly veiled clouds. Leisurely swaying wild grasses murmured the night's secrets in the kinetic breeze.

In this naturally concealed glade timeless trees kept vigil and at nighttime shared secrets with legendary elfin time lords rumored to dwell in the ancient forest. Village elders still told eerie tales of these curious faerie folk, stories meant to delight young ones or frighten older children to bed in the wee hours. As Christianity reached deeper into the countryside, the pagan ways were rapidly disappearing. But on this night, Marian thought she could hear the soft voices of expert storytellers spinning tales of long ago.

"It is beautiful," she said thinking this enchanted tableau indeed belonged to the faeries.

"You are beautiful," he told her, gently stroking her hair.

Marian's heartbeat thumped rapidly and that twinge of fear clawed up her throat; her nervousness betrayed by her crushing grip on Robin's hand.

"Trust me, Marian…" His eyes were understandingly, intuitively aware of her fear, "I love you."

"I know," she whispered against his shoulder; a shuddering breath escaped her parted lips. "It's just…"

Kissing her into silence, Robin was charmed by her uncharacteristic shyness. Since he returned to England Marian rarely allowed any vulnerability to scratch her veneer. He decided to change the topic of conversation, "Tell me why you went upstairs?

"To sleep?" She teased, grateful for the chance to divert her runaway thoughts.

"Clever you…" he chided. "Earlier at Knighton, you ran back upstairs to an empty room saying you forgot something. Then I heard pounding…what was that?"

Pushing her soft curls aside Robin tickled the soft, sensuous flesh with feathering fingertips; his spectral touch sent pleasing prickles throughout her entire body. Adrift and unfocused, Marian closed her eyes; the newest outlaw was unable to consider the question, bowing her head. She pressed her open palms against the soft leather of his tunic; Robin's well-toned muscles jumped under her touch.

"I am curious…" Robin's voice jammed in his throat as he pulled the silver chain from her neck and saw the polished stone necklace he gave her the day of their betrothal party. Bewildered, watery eyes looked at her, "You still have this?"

"It was a gift from you." She answered simply.

"So long ago…"

"After you left, I thought seriously about smashing it," she said honestly.

"So instead you put it somewhere you could stomp over it everyday?" Robin was a tangle of emotions.

"Something like that…" She grinned playfully hoping to reverse the sudden change in his countenance, "…smashing it once, where is the fun in that?"

Gently he held her face in his hands; the staggered man struggled to find his voice.

"Can you truly forgive me, Marian … for leaving?" His eyes were the color of stormed-tossed seas and he desperately sought safe harbor in her serene blue ones.

"Let's forgive each other." She said soothingly. "Our time to be together is now, Robin. You returned to me; that is my miracle." She hugged him tightly when it was clear he could not speak, "I never stopped loving you…"

Her consoling voice and reassuring words were manna for his soul and Robin clung to her like a drowning man grips a lifeline. Caressing the nape of his neck, she lifted her mouth to his. The softness of her lips, the warmth of her breath made him lightheaded. Time stilled as her lips parted and her tongue touched his; her persuasive probing created vibrations that traveled down his spine with splendid slowness.

As his composure returned, Robin idly began curling and uncurling silken lengths of brunette hair around his fingers. "I was thinking…" He started, leaning back to look at her.

"That can't be good."

Robin flashed his patented smirk, "Please, hear me out… I could marry us tonight."

"Don't be daft!" She snorted, although Marian was thinking about marriage, too.

"Why not?" Robin asked as if self-marrying ceremonies were common occurrences.

"Even if you were acknowledged as the Earl of Huntingdon tomorrow, you cannot perform your own wedding!"

"Sure I can," he grinned impishly. "When it's time for the vows I'll just…improvise."

"Robin Hood's half-plan for marriage?" She shook her head, "It would not be legal."

"A detail…" He taunted, "…besides…We ARE outlawed!"

Marian laughed in spite of herself, "Silly fool!" It sounded like an endearment, not an admonition.

Tightening his embrace he replied, "And since you are in the arms of said silly fool, madam, what does that say about you?"

Coquettish Marian batted her thick lashes, "I am a poor girl with VERY limited choices?"

"Ha! You claim to be poor when I offer you this rich bounty – starry sky, moonlight, flowers….wine?" With a grandiose sweep of his hand, Robin gestured as if he created the universe just for her and was quite proud of the accomplishment.

"What remains in your dowry?"

Marian reached into her cloak and took out the tiny wooden box she retrieved from beneath the wooden floor in her bed chamber at Knighton Hall. "Only this," she answered placing the box in his hand.

Robin's eyes widened in disbelief as he turned the box over in his hands, recognizing it immediately; his heart rushed to his throat when he opened it. Nestled in a scrap of soft velvet was the gold betrothal ring he gave her; his face was a myriad of emotion and again his eyes brimmed with tears.

Marian startled as a teardrop landed on the back of her hand, "Robin?"

Overwhelmed with emotion he buried his face in her neck holding so tightly she groaned catching her breath. Marian winnowed her fingers in the curly hair by his ear. Slowly he raised his head to look at her; his eyes liquid and unreadable.

"You kept…our ring?" He choked out with a shuddering sigh.

"Yes…with the necklace." Her voice was soothing and warm like strong Brandywine.

Stunned, his hand trembled as he picked up the filigreed ring; it was stunning and looked like fine lace fashioned out of brilliant gold. As his breathing slowed the affection in her eyes lightened his heart and Robin kissed her slowly, savoring her sweetness

When he allowed it, she rested her forehead against his, "I never forgot, Robin…I meant that."

"You must have hated me…" He paused, "I hope not as much as I hated myself for leaving you…for seeking something as illusive as glory."

"I may have hated you, but I never stopped loving you." She smiled thinking how odd that sounded, but strangely true.

"I was a fool to think I could stalk glory like a deer in the forest." The thought disgusted him now and Robin was unable to look at her.

Lifting his chin she wanted his full attention, insuring her words were heard and understood. "Glory will find you wherever you are, Robin…because of what is here." She laid her hand against his chest, "Your compassion and honorable heart live within the loyal warrior."

Robin drank in her forgiving words like a healing draught., and Marian continued.

"I hated the way I felt after you left; I dwelt on my pain, the unfairness of it all. But eventually I grew up and saw what was happening around me, to the people of this shire. The world has changed, Robin; we have changed; and I love you still."

They shared a more passionate kiss and a liberating joy flowed between then as if a long-obstructed river was finally unleashed.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She answered jumping into his arms. "Right now, please!"

He laughed and twirled her around, "Soon…very soon."

"Now Robin; I am serious. We must live NOW." She was daring and bold, and determined to have her way. "I have an idea…"

Raising his eyebrows enthusiastically, Robin gently set her down. "Tell me."

"Handfasting," She said holding her breath and hoping he remembered.

It was a celebrated pagan custom of trial marriage. Marian never forgot the day in Nottingham when she and Robin met an old soldier from the northern border areas along the frontier between Scotland and England. Robin's uncle was the King of Scotland and he was always interested in any news from there. The battle-weary soldier was the first to tell them about the custom.

"_Those of us what lives near the border takes our wives like we takes our 'orses, on a trial basis. 'andfasted means we be man and wife a year and a day. After 'at man or woman can choose another mate or get tied together permanent. It's simple…'course if there's little 'uns involved – maybe not so simple."_

It was funny at the time, but after the two were officially betrothed Robin used the idea of trial marriage as an effective method in goading Marian to anger. Doing an excellent impression of the old warrior, right down to his northern accent and bent posture. Robin teased her about the difficulty between choosing a horse or a bride, and he thought the idea of a temporary wife quite brilliant – just in case he changed his mind! Maid Marian did not find the reference flattering or amusing until she reminded him it worked both ways.

"Trial marriage…really? They still do that?" Robin was astonished and raised his animated eyebrows in surprise.

"Some times…in the wilder areas…but it is allowed by law." She took a deep breath; "I know how you are…about honor and duty…"

"Yes," was what Robin said, but Marian had not yet asked a question.

Preoccupied with her own thoughts, Marian wasn't listening and carried on, "….hear me out, Robin. This is important, we can…"

His eyes widened and he spoke more forcefully, "Yes!"

"Yes?"

"YES!" Grabbing hold of her waist, he praised her, "You are a clever beauty… Clever, cunning… and brilliant!" He kissed her cheek, "We can have a private ceremony tonight - right here!"

Marian blushed a reddish pink and her wildly beating heart was in time with his. Robin, ever the chivalrous knight - even outlawed - would never dishonor her. Handfasting was one of the folkways adopted by both the church and the constabulary. An accepted pledge to marry, the ceremony symbolized the giving of hands and tying a cord around the wrists. It was the perfect solution for valiant Robin because it protected Marian's reputation.

Gently he lifted her chin and peered intensely into unblinking blue eyes, "you are sure? This is truly what you want?"

"It is not how I imagined our life together, but I want to be with you…in the forest or a castle. I want to be your wife."

"And an incredible wife you will be!" He said slipping the dainty gold filigreed ring on her left ring finger.

With smiles bright enough to rival the moon, the couple strolled through the ocean of shimmering flowers to the majestic oak on the far side of the hilltop. Its gargantuan trunk had a breadth measuring twelve hands or more, girdled by young trees and fragrant bushes laden with sweet blossoms. The gurgling babble of the stream below the hillock created a calming background for the nocturnal din of the forest. Luxuriant beds of green moss as thick and plush as the finest tapestry covered the ground beneath the magnificent tree. Between the massive roots they prepared a pallet of furs and blankets to insulate them from the dampness of their natural bed.

Arches of broad branches overhead created a leafy sanctuary dappled with rays of streaming moonlight. Holding hands they faced each other under the temple-like bower.

"I remember most of the ceremony…the important bits." Marian memorized it several years ago after witnessing a village wedding at Locksley. The words described the kind of marriage she wanted, "…the words are perfect for us."

"Whatever you remember will be good enough, Marian." Robin grinned, "I shall follow your lead."

Marian straightened her posture and squeezed his hands, "It is my wish to become one with Robin Hood. I pledge my love through all that may come as long as love shall last."

Robin repeated the pledge. "It is my wish to become one with Marian of Sherwood. I pledge my love through all that may come as long as love shall last."

"Now we join hands, right to right, and left to left. See, our hands form the symbol for infinity." She grinned at him and he winked at her.

Standing with their hands thusly, Marian asked, "what shall we use for the binding?"

Turning the question over in his mind, he hit upon the obvious solution. Robin released her hands and quickly grabbed his bow. In an easy motion he removed the bowstring and rejoined their hands wrapping the bowstring loosely around their wrists.

"Perfect!" She said with a smile. "Wait, we need witnesses!" Sighing forlornly she added, "I wish the trees and flowers could verify our vows."

"They are our silent witnesses tonight." He grinned, tucking orphaned strands of hair behind her ear, "I think John and Alice Little were handfasted before they came to Locksley. He can help us with a proper ceremony..." Robin's eyes twinkled, "…and until then, the trees, the moon and all the stars will keep our secret."

Warning him not to interrupt her, she took a meaningful breath and began.

_You cannot possess me for I belong to myself, but I give you all that is mine to give._

_I am a free person, so you cannot command me; but I shall serve the way you require._

_I vow that it will be your name I cry out at night and your eyes I look into each morning._

_I shall honor you above all others._

_This is my wedding vow to you. This is the marriage of equals._

_Now we will feel no rain; each of us will shelter the other._

_Now we will feel no cold; each of us will warm the other._

_Now there is no more loneliness._

_We are two bodies, but one life before us._

_As we enter the days of our togetherness may all our days be good and long upon this earth. As it harms none, so must it be._

Robin's kiss was possessive, wild and beautiful like the forest around them and Marian melted into his arms. Sliding his mouth from hers Robin knotted his long fingers in her hair and gently exposed her slender neck to the greatest advantage. Lacing kisses along the smooth skin, his murmurs of love made her body quiver indescribably.

"I love you, my bride." Robin's husky voice weakened her body in an instinctive response to his masculinity. For an instant Robin saw the woman vanish, replaced by the young maiden he left behind. Her smile was a delicate balance of allure and innocence.

Marian took several shuddering breaths, "I love you, too."

Spellbound by the strength of his presence, everything about him was erotic and seductive. Tall, fit, and indecently handsome his face had a noble jaw and a bearded chin with a slight cleft. His eyes were impossibly blue, framed by distractingly long lashes; his delectable, pink mouth was bow-shaped with a full lower lip - infinitely kissable.

"I have never wanted anything as much as I want you." Robin said taking her into his arms. This enigmatic woman, his soul mate, his dream: his sole desire was to protect and possess her. He dropped his eyes and his gaze lingered on the swell of her breasts.

Breathless and trembling her vulnerability flared again; the moment she'd waited for was now, but his salacious look returned his bride to that wide-eyed young girl again and Marian's heart thrashed and fluttered in her chest like a trapped bird with no room to fly.

"Don't be frightened, Marian…" He breathed, his silky voice sending another shiver of panic through her and she blushed prettily. He moved closer, his mouth briefly hovering over hers. Kissing her tenderly, Robin's gentle smile was full of love and understanding, "I would never hurt you."

Anticipation thrummed through her blood, her hardening nipples rubbed against the fabric of her dress, pin-wheeling her pulse. Deep inside the tightly wound springs of sexual tension gradually began to uncoil. Marian wanted this - as much as Robin -but a knight's daughter was raised to be maidenly, taught little of relations between men and women. After her mother died in childbirth, there were precious few confidants for Marian to question about such things. Without the understanding of Thornton's wife at Locksley, she would not have known monthlies were a natural change in a woman's body.

The ladies she knew at court never seemed to marry for love. They were usually forced into political marriages to clumsy fools or gross old men who saw them only as virginal brides to produce a male heir, proof of birthright being of paramount importance. The naughty gossip whispered in dark corners by castle servants or tavern wenches was never to be mentioned or even thought about by noblewomen.

Fear of the unknown and her desire for this man took up sword and shield to wage battle; Robin sensed the conflict. Sitting down on the plush pallet, he dragged her down and cradled her body between his knees. "Comfortable?" He asked as he dotted kisses along her shoulders and massaged the knots of tension in her neck. His talented fingers tenderly kneaded the soft skin.

Shifting positions Robin rested his chin on her shoulder. His wandering hands explored her body until he caressed her breasts, rubbing his thumbs across the soft peaks. There was reverence in his touch; "Marian…my wife." His words were hushed and spoken in exaltation.

Robin's love emanated from every part of him, she was awed and exhilarated. Marian never knew, never dreamt, she could feel like this. She wanted to embrace him intimately, envelop him, create a sensation he craved. A desire so necessary he would never leave her again. "You are all I want."

Marian was not aware how long he caressed her; the passion overwhelming her was stupefying and she wanted to rip away his clothes and devour him. The constraints of her upbringing, however, frowned on such behavior.

When Robin leaned back his bold lady smiled wickedly and turned in his arms, her eyes wild and impatient. She consumed his mouth, surprising him with her aggressiveness. Marian scrabbled at his shirt pulling roughly.

Wanting to absorb every second, Robin stilled her hands, not her enthusiasm. "Marian," he gasped taking her face firmly in his hands and kissing her; "Slow down…"

Standing he began removing his clothing in fluid movements; he was breathtaking. He had no modesty, but standing before her in all his moonlit nakedness his expression held a hint of vulnerability Marian had never seen.

Emotion-filled blue eyes locked; Robin gathered her dress in great handfuls lifting it over her head and tossing it aside as he stepped back. Marian saved the silken slip underneath for this moment and the look on Robin's face was definitely worth the effort. Slowly the bride untied the bows of the gown, first one and then the other until the last hindrance floated down, pooling at her feet.

His admiring stare was predatory, traveling slowly over every smooth contour of her body. Paled further by the moonlight, Marian's fair skin appeared was bone-white and smooth like finest porcelain. His hands soon followed his gaze as they floated down, squeezing her hips then lower; pressing her body against him.

Powerful, liberating desire drew them together like magnets and they embraced each other for a long time dwelling in a world only lovers know. Thigh to thigh, breast to breast they held each other as a blur of sensations engulfed them. As she put her lips against his flat nipple and drew it into her warm mouth, she felt him harden against her thigh.

"Kiss me," Her request was demanding as the coils of desire spun more rapidly.

Enticed by the tempting curve of her lips he skillfully probed her mouth, his tongue was hot and moist; subtle thrusts hinted of upcoming pleasures. Tiny explosions erupted sequentially within her and Marian gulped for air. Robin swept her into his arms and laid her on their pallet beneath the stars, her unbound tresses tumbling around her.

Bracing his weight on muscular arms Robin stretched out above her; the velvet slickness of her pale skin contrasted against his sun-kissed tan. Despite everything that was wrong in his life, at this moment he felt like the luckiest man alive - his heart's desire laid beneath him gloriously nude and reaching for him.

"I want to know you, Marian...all of you." His voice was a tortured whisper speaking her name as never before, a provocative smile encouragement.

Her body aflame Marian clasped her hands behind his neck, anchoring her as she drowned in his bottomless blue eyes. Robin flicked his tongue against her lips begging entrance; Marian accepted him eagerly. Kissing and groping they spoke only with their bodies, fingers exploring deprived places, tantalizing tongues tasting newly exposed skin, scorching kisses, searing the sensations to memory.

Robin caressed her hips and rolled his hand slowly over her knee and instinctively she drew it up as his hand drifted down her thigh, gently urging her legs apart. Repeating his promise to never hurt her and that he would be gentle, Robin tried to deflect her anxiety with penetrating kisses and more honeyed words

"Robin," she whimpered, shuddering beneath him. Marian was breathlessly aware of every touch, every taste, every titillation as he cherished her. Instinctively her body sought his to ease the throbbing ache consuming her and she arched into his talented hand.

At first, discovering each other and savoring the newness of being together was enough but; in no time desires dormant too long awakened. Her husband caressed hidden places and it thrilled her; the cascading swells poured over her as if she stood beneath a rushing waterfall. Both lovers stimulated and excited, their heated skin threatened to burst into flame.

"I want you." Marian reached between their slick bodies and guided him to where she most needed him.

His eyes were blacker than midnight, his breaths came in labored gasps; hard male muscle touched unyielding flesh. Gently, determinedly Robin pressed against her and she reflexively tightened. She grabbed his hips and drew him down; willing her body to relax, commanding unseen muscles to obey. Marian inhaled sharply when he pushed again and Robin froze for want of a breath; his eyes were clouded and improbably uncertain.

Marian shook her head, "…don't stop…" she managed and lifted her hips. He pressed again and another jagged pain struck her like a bolt of lightning across the summer sky; her body trembled and she squeezed her eyes closed.

"It is all right now, love." He smiled reassuringly and kissed away her tears. As if by magic the hurt was forgotten; replaced by unimagined pleasure as he rocked her.

"Look at me, Marian," he urged, wanting to soar in her sky-colored eyes as he made love to her. "Please…look at me."

Her eyes fluttered open and she cried out his name to the circling trees as he sank into her body. Concentrating on his handsome face she gripped his arms; her voice was hoarse, sensuous, "Robin…I am yours."

Patience and care tested his control and beads of perspiration appeared on his face. The smooth, long muscles of his thighs flexed as he moved gracefully above her. Their bodies melted in a liquid embrace, fusing together in a perfect fit.

An indescribable sense of release overwhelmed her, tiny explosions ricocheted throughout her entire body and Marian wanted to prolong the powerful stimulation.

"That's it…" He encouraged, panting heavily as her inner muscles convulsed. Wrapping her legs around him, she hugged his hips responding to the quickened pace.

Marian held on as if she were riding bareback on a runaway horse. With a final thrust Robin groaned low in his throat and collapsed on top of her, nestling his head against her breast. Marian combed the damp hair from his face as their breathing quieted. She was sore but the feeling of contentment pushed it too far away to matter.

Robin showered light kisses across her breasts then looked up at her through heavy-lidded eyes. "Are you all right?"

Marian nodded, beaming up at him, still stroking his hair.

"Next time will be better…trust me."

"This time was good!" Marian enthused, then immediately blushed. "When can we do it again?"

Startled, happy and a bit smug, Robin laughed quietly and kissed her forehead. "In a while…"

Nodding she pulled him down enjoying the feel of his weight pressing against her. The discomfort she felt was nothing compared to the sense of love and pure joy that cocooned her now.

"For a long time I thought I would never have this happiness…" She paused, stroking his bearded cheek.

"I can never be whole without you, Marian," he said as if reading her thoughts. "We are finally going in the same direction."

Lightly dragging her nails along the planes of his back Robin remained still for awhile before looking up to kiss her. In a smooth motion he rolled over on his back without releasing her. Marian slumped against his strong body and laid her head on his shoulder; Robin grabbed the corner of a blanket and drew it over their cooling bodies.

Idly playing with the chestnut brown hairs adorning his chest, Marian observed, "If we were to…"

"…make love," he said with a grin then licked the hollow of her throat.

"Yes…make love…" Marian giggled and paused, "If we made love more often, maybe we would not find so much to argue about." She dipped her head to nip at his Adam's apple.

Robin laughed, "We wouldn't have the energy!"

Marian sharply tugged a tiny chest hair.

"Ow!" Robin yelped swatting her hand away then suggestively twitched his eyebrows, "I'm certainly willing to try."

Marian grinned and kissed the wounded follicle. "The forest would be more peaceful... And you would be less infuriating!"

"…and you less frustrating!" Robin countered, sliding his hands down to pinch her bottom. "Could be on to something though…"

Marian wiggled against him, "Could be…" Slowly she traced the curve of his lips with the tip of her tongue, "Robin…" she lilted, her eyes darkening a shade.

"Mmm…" He mumbled as suckled the skin at the pulse point in her neck.

"…is it time yet?"

Grinning happily the young lovers grinned happily, sharing a contented peace neither had known until now. Their union was a merging of bodies, minds, and souls as if the final pieces of a very complicated puzzle were fitted into place.

Some things are not changed by the passage of time; the legendary love of Robin Hood and Lady Marian is as timeless as Sherwood Forest.

Fin

_**Author's note:** There is an abundance of information on the internet about handfasting history and tradition. Parts of the ceremony were paraphrased in italics from the Handfasting Ceremony by Moonchilde which can be found in its entirety at paganlibrary dot com._

_The explanation of handfasting by the fictional old soldier in this story was paraphrased from The Monastery by Sir Walter Scott, published in 1820. _


End file.
